Hanya Satu
by Elysifujo
Summary: Sebuah kisah dimusim dingin, tentang Naruto dengan... tiga orang Sasuke? SasuNaru Fanfiction
1. Chapter 1

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **SasuNaru**

 **Shounen ai / BL**

 **T**

 **Happy Reading**

 **.**

 **.**

Musim dingin hampir memasuki pertengahan. Awan-awan kelabu yang menggantung di atas langit berarakan membentuk gumpalan raksasa. Uap air yang mengalami proses kristalisasi melayang-layang di udara tertiup angin, sebelum kemudian jatuh ke tanah karena gaya gravitasi.

Suhu udara pada sore hari itu perlahan-lahan turun, hingga udara yang bertiup pelanpun terasa begitu membekukan. Beberapa warga desa yang masih berada di jalan masing-masing mengeratkan syal, sarung tangan, dan jaket mereka. Toko-toko disekitar sudah banyak yang tutup lebih awal dikarenakan udara yang begitu dingin.

Sepasang kaki milik pemuda berambut pirang melangkah di tengah-tengah jalanan bersalju. Sesekali ia terlihat menggosok-gosok kedua tangannya dan meniupkan uap panas dari celah mulutnya. Naruto yang saat itu baru saja kembali dari melaporkan hasil misinya yang memakan waktu sampai delapan hari dibuat begitu menggigil kedinginan. Sepanjang perjalanan tubuhnya hanya dilapisi sebuah pakaian oren yang biasa ia kenakan. Pemuda dengan marga Uzumaki itu mengutuk dirinya yang begitu ceroboh meninggalkan syalnya di rumah sebelum pergi melakukan misi.

Udara khas musim dingin sesekali bertiup, menusuk kulitnya yang tidak tertutupi kain, kedua tangannya bahkan hampir membeku karena kedinginan. ia berharap bisa segera pulang, berendam dalam bak mandi penuh dengan air hangat, lalu bergelung dalam selimut sepanjang malam. Ah... Memikirkannya saja sudah membuat begitu senang.

Hanya bermodalkan bayang-bayang kasur hangat yang menunggunya, sepasang tungkai kaki mulai berlari di tengah-tengah hujan salju menuju rumahnya. Langkahnya tergesa-gesa menapaki anak tangga menuju lantai dua. Tangannya yang sudah hampir mati rasa meronggoh kantong mencari kunci. Hal pertama yang dirasakan setelah masuk ialah suhu ruangan yang berbanding terbalik dengan udara dingin di luar, lalu kemudian aroma khas masakan yang membuat perutnya tiba-tiba menjadi lapar dan berbunyi keroncongan. Terakhir perhatiannya terarah pada cahaya lampu yang berasal dari arah kamar. Naruto tersenyum kecil. Ia sudah tidak kaget lagi dengan hal ini.

"Aku pulang!" kata-kata itu ia lontarkan sambil melangkah menuju kamarnya. Sebuah suara samar-samar menyahuti dirinya. Naruto membuka pintu kamar, di depan matanya terlihat sesosok pria sedang duduk bersila di samping tempat tidurnya. Seakan-akan tidak peduli dengan udara dingin di luar, pria itu hanya memakai baju berlengan pendek berwarna biru, di tangannya terdapat sebuah gulungan yang terbuka, sedangkan sisanya terletak di atas lantai secara acak. Kedua mata hitam menatap fokus, sedang wajahnya memasang ekspresi datar. Rambut raven khas miliknya yang biasanya selalu mencuat kini terlihat layu dan basah, bahkan beberapa tetes air terlihat jatuh dari anak rambutnya. Seakan-akan menegaskan bahwa pria itu baru saja selesai mandi tanpa mengeringkan rambutnya terlebih dahulu.

Hati Naruto menghangat, senyum kecil terlukis di bibirnya. Jika dulu setiap kali ia pulang ke rumah dan mengucapkan salam, hanya ada keheningan menyesakkan yang membalasnya. Maka sekarang, sebuah suara pelan bernada datar kadang-kadang akan membalas salamnya. Dan jika dulu kamarnya akan selalu berantakan, penuh dengan sisa sampah ramen instan dan pakaian bekas pakai yang tergeletak di sembarang tempat. Maka sekarang, tempat itu akan selalu rapi dan bersih walaupun kadang ada beberapa kertas dan gulungan bukan miliknya yang tercecer dilantai.

Naruto tidak pernah menyangka. Seorang Uchiha, lebih tepatnya seorang Uchiha Sasuke akan menjadi orang yang bisa leluasa keluar masuk tempat tinggalnya semaunya, menyentuh dan menggunakan semua barang miliknya dan bahkan kadang-kadang memasakkan sesuatu untuknya. Dan yang lebih tidak disangkanya adalah bahwa ia akan berakhir dengan menjalin sebuah hubungan layaknya sepasang kekasih dengan Sasuke.

"Kenapa kau terus berdiri di tengah pintu seperti itu?" kedua bola mata itu tidak lagi terpaku hanya pada gulungan kertas. Sasuke menatap heran pada sang pemuda pirang yang masih diam berdiri.

Naruto menggeleng kepala dan mengibas tangannya. "Tidak, hanya terpesona dengan sosok tampan seorang Uchiha Sasuke." bibir Naruto membentuk sebuah seringai nakal, kalimat itu disampaikan dengan nada candaan, sedang Sasuke hanya mendengus menanggapi.

Naruto menuju lemari dan mengeluarkan sebuah handuk kecil. Ia kemudian mendudukan dirinya di atas kasur, tepat disamping Sasuke. Tangannya pelahan-lahan menggosokkan rambut yang basah itu, namun sebuah tangan berkulit putih menghentikan gerakannya.

"Kau tidak perlu melakukannya. Sebaiknya kau segera mandi saja dan melepas pakaianmu yang basah itu. Kau bisa saja sakit kalau terus memakai pakaian itu lebih lama lagi."

Kalimat itu membuat pemuda keturunan Uzumaki itu tersadar kalau bajunya sedikit agak basah karena salju yang mencair.

"Kau juga bisa sakit kalau rambutmu dibiarkan basah seperti itu, jadi biarkan aku mengeringkannya."

Naruto berniat kembali menggosok rambut Sasuke dengan handuk, namun laki-laki itu kembali menolak dengan menjauhkan kepalanya.

"Sudah kubilang, kau mandi saja, bak mandinya sudah kuisi dengan air hangat. Dan kau tidak perlu mengeringkan rambutku, aku bisa mengeringkannya sendiri." Sasuke mendorong Naruto pelan.

Naruto mendengus kesal, ia menepuk keras bahu Sasuke hingga menghasilkan suara yang nyaring. Rasa nyeri langsung menusuk menembus kulit. Keturunan Uchiha itu hanya bisa meringis pelan dan mendelik pada sang pelaku.

Mengikuti apa yang diminta pemuda Uchiha, Naruto bangkit dari duduknya untuk melepaskan pakaian luarnya yang sudah basah terkena salju yang mencair. Sepasang mata safir menatap pada gulungan yang berserakan di lantai.

"Ngomong-ngomong apa isi semua gulungan ini?"

Sasuke sekilas mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Naruto, namun ia kembali fokus pada gulungan di tangannya dan berkata, "Gulungan perjanjian desa Konoha dengan desa lain dan gulungan _J_ _utsu_ yang tidak terpakai. Nona Tsunade memintaku mencari beberapa gulungan perjanjian kerjasama dengan desa tetangga, dia bilang akan ada perubahan dengan perjanjian dalam gulungan itu, dan dia ingin agar gulungan itu segera ditemukan."

Naruto mengangguk paham menanggapi. "Lalu gulungan _Jutsu_ untuk apa?"

"Bukan apa-apa. Karena terlalu lama disimpan dalam gudang gulungan-gulangan itu jadi tercampur." Sasuke memijit pelan keningnya, berjam-jam membaca semua tulisan itu tentulah membuat kepalanya sedikit pening. "Oh, aku lupa sesuatu. Ada sup di dapur, setelah mandi cepatlah makan, dengan begitu tubuhmu bisa lebih cepat hangat."

Sebuah suara yang terdengar seperti 'Baik~' teredam oleh pintu kamar mandi yang tertutup.

Sasuke kembali fokus pada pekerjaannya, ia menggulung kertas di tangannya dan beralih pada gulungan lain di sampingnya. Matanya membaca kalimat pertama pada gulungan dan langsung mendesah lelah mengetahui gulungan jenis apa yang ia pegang.

"Ah... Ternyata gulungan _J_ _utsu_ lagi."

Sasuke menggerak-gerakkan kepalanya untuk meringankan pegal di lehernya karena terlalu banyak menunduk. Bukannya melanjutkan pada dokumen berikutnya, mata hitam itu membaca penjelasan pada gulungan di tangannya.

'Jutsu _pengganda tubuh?_ ' ia terdiam sesaat. _'Jadi ini seperti_ Buns- _'_ belum sempat ia selesai membatin, kalimat dalam gulungan itu meralat pemikirannya. _'Tunggu, dikatakan di sini kalau_ Jutsu _ini berbeda dengan_ Bunshin. _Jika_ Bunshin _akan hilang saat terkena serangan, maka tubuh yang dibuat hasil dari_ Jutsu _ini bila terkena serangan akan terluka, seperti tubuh asli. Lebih seperti membagi orang dengan satu tubuh menjadi beberapa tubuh. Walaupun tubuhnya terbagi namun kekuatannya sama sekali tidak ikut terbagi. Hm... Jurus yang menarik.'_ Sasuke terus melanjutkan membaca gulungan itu sampai pada bagian petunjuk cara melakukan jurus itu, tanpa sadar kedua tangannya membentuk segel tangan sesuai dengan instruksi pada gulungan di pangkuannya. Sebuah asap perlahan-lahan menyebar ke seluruh ruang di dalam kamar Naruto.

Di dalam kamar mandi, dengan bak yang diisi penuh dengan air hangat, Naruto merendam dirinya selama 10 menit. Tubuhnya yang awalnya menggigil kedinginan perlahan mulai menghangat. Setelah merasa cukup berendam dalam air hangat Naruto mulai membilas diri. Alis pirangnya mendadak mengernyit saat mendengar suara debuman dari arah luar kamar mandi.

"Suara apa itu? Apa Sasuke menjatuhkan sesuatu? Kuharap bukan benda yang mudah pecah."

Dengan khawatir Naruto buru-buru menyelesaikan membilas diri, tangannya dengan gesa-gesa mencoba meraih handuk yang tergantung di dinding, namun yang ada hanyalah kait yang tidak tergantung apapun di sana.

"Eh tunggu, dimana handuk ku? Apa jangan-jangan aku lupa membawanya!"

Seakan merasa mengalami kesialan berturut-turut, Naruto mengumpat beberapa kali pada dirinya sendiri. Jika ia terlalu lama berada di dalam kamar mandi tanpa pakaian ia pasti akan cepat masuk angin, dan dengan pasrah Naruto akhirnya memanggil pria lain di luar sana.

"Sasuke!" suara Naruto menggaung nyaring dalam kamar mandi, tapi tidak ada balasan dari luar.

"Hei, Sasuke!" suaranya kembali keluar, namun masih tidak ada sahutan.

"Sasuke, kau masih ada di sana, kan?" Naruto mulai mendadak khawatir karena belum adanya respon dari bersangkutan. Ia hampir saja menerobos keluar kamar mandi tanpa kain menutup tubuhnya jika saja suara yang diharapkan sedari tadi tidak menjawab.

"Ya, ada apa Naruto?"

Pemuda pirang itu bernapas lega, ia melonggarkan genggamannya pada ganggang pintu kamar mandi.

"Aku tadi lupa membawa handuk, bisakah kau membawakannya untukku?"

Hening selama beberapa detik, kemudian sebuah sahutan kembali terdengar dari arah luar.

"Tunggu sebentar!"

Sepasang kaki yang menapaki lantai kayu samar-samar menimbulkan debuman-debuman kecil dan perlahan-lahan terdengar jelas, suara dua kali ketukan pintu terdengar berasal dari arah luar, lalu kemudian disusul derit pintu kamar mandi yang terbuka dan sebuah kepala dengan helai rambut raven menyembul dari balik pintu. Naruto berjalan mendekati pintu dan berniat membuka sedikit lebih lebar, ketika Sasuke dengan tiba-tiba melesat masuk dan dengan cepat menutup pintu di belakangnya.

Naruto tersentak kaget akibat suara nyaring pintu yang ditutup tiba-tiba. Sedangkan pemuda lainnya, dengan wajahnya yang memerah malu mengulurkan handuk di tangan, sepasang mata hitam miliknya senantiasa menatap lantai kamar mandi.

"Ini handukmu."

Naruto tertegun sesaat, wajah memerah milik Sasuke terpantul jelas di bola mata safir Naruto, ia tidak pernah menyangka kalau Sasuke akan memakai ekspresi seperti itu. Naruto memang pernah beberapa kali melihat wajah Sasuke memerah, namun itu tidak pernah disandingkan dengan ekspresi malu, paling-paling hanya dengan wajah terkejut, datar, maupun cemberut.

"A-apa kau tidak mau berendam lebih lama lagi?"

Suara itu kembali menarik Naruto dalam kesadarannya, kepala dengan rambut pirang itu menggeleng pelan, raut penuh keterkejutan masih betah berada di wajah. "Tidak, aku sudah mulai lapar. Jadi... aku ingin segera makan." sepertinya karena ekspresi mengejutkan yang dibuat Sasuke otaknya sudah tidak bekerja dengan benar lagi, bahkan ia sudah lupa dengan niat awalnya untuk memeriksa suara debuman yang ia dengar sebelumnya.

"A- um... Begitu." Sasuke terdiam sesaat dalam kegugupan dengan wajah yang masih memerah padam. "Kalau begitu, aku akan keluar dulu." setelah mengatakan itu Sasuke keluar dan kembali menutup pintu rapat-rapat.

Naruto menatap sambil terdiam, handuk masih tergantung di tangannya. Tiba-tiba pemuda pirang menyadari kalau pakaian Sasuke berbeda dengan yang tadi, sebuah sweater putih berlengan panjang.

Ah, mungkin saja dia memutuskan mengganti pakaian karena merasa dingin.

Sebuah suara ribut kembali terdengar dari balik pintu kamar mandi, dengan tergesa-gesa Naruto menggosok tubuh dengan handuk, melilitkannya di pinggang dan berjalan keluar.

Pemuda berkulit tan itu mematung di hadapan dua sosok yang tumpang tindih, satu sosok lagi berjongkok melerai keduanya yang terlihat saling menarik wajah masing-masing. Gulungan yang awalnya tergeletak di lantai berguling-guling ke sudut ruangan. Beberapa bekas memerah yang entah karena apa terlihat diatas kulit dua sosok yang tumpang tindih.

Merasa diabaikan Naruto berdehem sekali. Suara deheman itu membuat ketiga sosok itu serentak terdiam dan melihat kearah yang sama, masing-masing mata mereka melotot kaget pada pemuda yang tengah berdiri ruangan yang hanya berlapiskan handuk.

Dengan tangan kanan berkacak di pinggang dan salah satu alis terangkat tinggi Naruto berucap, "Sasuke, apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" sepasang safir menatap bingung pada tiga sosok Sasuke, matanya mengamati sosok mereka bertiga yang terlihat sama satu sama lain namun disatu sisi juga terlihat berbeda.

"Dan juga untuk apa kau menciptakan _Bunshin_?" lanjutnya. Kedua alis pirangnya mengernyit penasaran.

Dua sosok Sasuke yang saling tumpang tindih itu memisahkan diri, mereka merapikan pakaian mereka yang terlihat berantakan, salah satu dari sosok itu berucap kemudian.

"Bukan apa-apa, kau tidak perlu mempedulikannya."

Singkat dan tanpa penjelasan. Kalimat itu sukses membuat pemuda pirang menampilkan ekspresi penuh dengan ketidakpuasan. Sedangkan sosok yang berucap tadi menatap tanpa berkedip pada tubuh setengah telanjang miliki pemuda di depannya, seringai secara seketika terbit di wajah tampannya.

"Hei, _Dobe_!"

Naruto menatap menunggu kelanjutan.

"Kau itu-"

"Naruto, kau bisa kedinginan jika terus tanpa pakaian seperti itu. Sebaiknya kau segera memakai sesuatu."

Sepasang mata hitam mendelik tajam pada sosok lain Sasuke yang memotong perkataannya secara tiba. Dan dengan tenang sosok lain Sasuke itu mengabaikan tatapan tajam yang terarah padanya.

"Ah! Aku benar-benar lupa."

Naruto menuju lemari mengambil sepasang pakai hangat yang ia miliki dan memakainya. Sambil mengganti pakaian, matanya sesekali melirik pada tiga sosok yang terduduk di tengah ruangan. Otaknya sedari tadi sudah dihinggapi sebuah pertanyaan yang ingin ia ucapkan. Jika saja bukan karena perbedaan yang mencolok pada tiga sosok itu, mungkin pertanyaan itu tidak akan bersarang di dalam kepalanya. ia tidak terlalu tertarik dengan alasan Sasuke menciptakan _Bunshin_. Yang membuatnya penasaran, jika dua dari ketiga sosok itu adalah _Bunshi_ lalu kenapa pakaian mereka terlihat berbeda, bukankah _Bunshi_ men _copy_ wujud dari tubuh aslinya. Salah satu dari ketiganya itu adalah yang ia temui di kamar mandi, sweater putih yang nampak hangat membungkus tubuhnya, sikap tubuhnya menunjukkan kekakuan dan kegelisahan pada dua sosok lain yang saling bertatapan sengit.

Kedua, ada sosok Sasuke yang memakai jaket hitam dengan aksen bulu berwarna putih pada tudungnya. Di telinga kirinya terdapat sebuah anting dan pada telunjuk di tangan kanannya terpasang cincin berwarna perak. Alis Naruto mengernyit dalam, pasalnya Sasuke tidak pernah tertarik dengan aksesoris semacam itu. Dan sekarang, melihat sosok Sasuke di depannya memakai benda seperti itu... Hm, entahlah. Mungkin...

Memiliki daya tariknya tersendiri?

Yang terakhir adalah Sasuke yang memakai kimono abu-abu dengan haori biru. Wajahnya menampakkan ketenangan walaupun sepasang matanya masih saling menyorot tajam dengan sosok berjaket.

Naruto terdiam sambil menatap keheranan. Ia tidak tahu sebenarnya ada apa dengan dua orang itu, sedari awal terlihat sekali kalau ada aura permusuhan diantara mereka. Bagaimana bisa dua sosok yang err... sama (?) saling membenci seperti itu?

Dan sebenarnya yang mana Sasuke asli? Diantara mereka bertiga entah kenapa tidak ada yang cukup menyakinkan untuk menjadi yang asli.

"Hei, diantara kalian yang mana Sasuke?" sosok pirang bertanya dengan tubuh yang sudah terpakai baju lengkap.

Ketiganya menoleh dan serentak menjawab, "Tentu saja aku."

Setetes keringat menggantung di kening Naruto. Naruto baru menyadari kalau ia mengutarakan kalimat yang salah.

"Tidak-tidak, maksudku Sasuke yang asli."

Ketiganya kembali menjawab bersamaan.

"Aku."

Sambil menahan kesabaran dan mengusap wajahnya, Naruto berucap, "Berhenti bercanda, mana mungkin kalian bertiga asli. Sasuke yang asli hanya satu dan yang dua lainnya pasti _Bunshi_."

Karena ketidakpercayaan Naruto, Sasuke berjaket hitam dengan kesal menjawab, "Oi _Dobe_ , di sini tidak ada Bunshi. Kami bertiga adalah yang asli."

"Itu benar, Naruto- _san_. Kami semua adalah yang asli." Sosok lain dengan sweater putih menambahkan.

"Sudah kubilang berhenti bercanda, kau pikir..." Kalimatnya terhenti sejenak saat ia menyadari sesuatu.

"Eh?!... Tunggu-tunggu, kau tadi memanggilku apa?" ucap Naruto sambil menunjuk pada sosok dengan sweater putih yang dipakainya.

Sasuke yang ditunjuk menegang dengan gerak tubuh yang menunjukkan kegugupan, dalam hati bertanya-tanya apakah ada yang salah dengan yang ia ucapkan sebelumnya. Dengan suara yang terbata-bata akhirnya ia berucap, "Na-Naruto- _san_?"

Hah!

Naruto terdiam dengan ekspresi melongo. Ia pikir kalau tadi hanya pendengarannya saja yang salah, ternyata Sasuke benar-benar memanggilnya seperti itu. Lagipula ada apa dengan Sasuke, kenapa ia dipanggil dengan sopan seperti itu. Bukan dia biasanya hanya memanggil sebutan _Dobe, Usuratonkachi_ , atau dengan nama miliknya. Tapi kenapa sekarang...

"Sasuke, kenapa kau memanggil namaku dengan sopan seperti itu?"

Kedua alis hitam mengernyit kebingungan.

"Memangnya ada apa dengan itu, apakah salah? Aku tidak nyaman jika tidak menyebut nama orang lain seperti itu."

Naruto positif ingin mengumpat keras. Tidak nyaman, dia bilang tidak nyaman! Kalau begitu apa maksudnya selama ini ia disebut bodoh, payah, dan segala macamnya oleh Sasuke.

Mulut pemuda Uzumaki itu mengeluarkan suara ringisan. Tentu saja karena jawaban absurd nan tidak disangka-sangka yang keluar dari mulut seorang Uchiha Sasuke.

"Tidak, itu tidak salah. Hanya saja... Ugh..." kepalanya rasanya hampir meledak saat mengingat alasan Sasuke. "Arrrgh...! Aku tidak tahu. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi! Kalian mengatakan kalau kalian adalah yang asli. Dan lalu salah satu dari kalian memanggilku 'NARUTO- _SAN_ '! NARUTO- _SAN_?!" Naruto berteriak sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya secara brutal.

Ketiga sosok Sasuke terdiam memperhatikan, lebih tepatnya bingung dengan apa yang harus dilakukan untuk menghentikan tingkah konyol pemuda di depan mereka.

 **.**

 **.**

Naruto kembali tenang setelah beberapa menit kemudian, bersamaan dengan itu juga akhirnya ia bisa mengerti dengan semua kejadian yang terjadi melalui penjelasan dari ketiga sosok di depannya.

"Jadi, menurut kalian semua ini berawal dari gulungan _J_ _utsu_ yang kalian kira adalah _jutsu_ yang sejenis dengan _B_ _unshi_ , dan saat kau membaca instruksi penggunaan _jutsu_ itu, tanganmu tanpa sadar mempraktekkan segel tangan yang terdapat pada gulungan, lalu semuanya berakhir menjadi seperti ini?"

Salah satu Sasuke mengangguk, sedangkan dua lainnya hanya bersikap acuh tak acuh.

"Aku tidak menyangka kalau kau bisa menjadi bodoh seperti itu." Naruto mendengus geli. "Membaca gulungan, dan tanpa sengaja tangan membentuk segel _Jutsu_ yang terdapat di sana." jujur saja, jika bukan dalam situasi seperti ini Naruto pasti akan tertawa terpingkal-pingkal akibat tingkah bodoh Sasuke.

"Aku tidak ingin dikatai seperti itu oleh orang bodoh, _Do-be_." Sasuke dengan jaket hitam duduk bersandar di depan lemari dengan salah satu tangan menumpu pada kaki yang ditekuk. Mata hitamnya memandang Naruto disertai dengan ekspresi meremehkan.

Sudut bibir Naruto berkedut-kedut kesal karena ejekan tersebut.

Tadi, saat ketiga sosok di depannya menjelaskan tentang kondisi yang terjadi, Naruto mulai memahami bahwa mereka bertiga memiliki perbedaan sikap satu dengan yang lainnya dan juga masing-masing dari mereka memiliki panggilan berbeda untuknya.

Sasuke dengan jaket hitam yang bersandar pada lemari di sana. Penampilannya sungguh mencerminkan bagaimana sikapnya; bermulut pedas, memandang remeh orang lain, mudah terbawa emosi, dan yang terakhir sangat suka mengatai orang lain, bahkan kata _Dobe_ dan _Usuratonkachi_ dijadikannya sebagai nama panggilan untuk Naruto.

Kedua, Sasuke yang sedang duduk bersimpuh dengan punggung yang tegak. Kimono abu-abu dengan haori biru melekat di tubuhnya, ini adalah pertama kalinya Naruto melihat Sasuke memakai pakaian seperti itu. Ah... seandainya ia bisa mengabadikannya. Sayangnya, Sasuke yang satu ini tidak terlalu banyak mengeluarkan ekspresi, membuatnya terlihat mirip dengan Sasuke yang asli. Sikapnya selalu tenang, berbanding terbalik dengan sosok yang disebutkan sebelumnya, bahkan cara bicaranya cukup sopan. Yah, setidak dia tidak akan menyebut orang lain dengan bodoh, payah, atau segala macamnya dan hanya memanggil diri Naruto sesuai dengan namanya. Terkadang Naruto jadi berpikir dalam hati, apakah karena perbedaan sikap yang sangat kontras ini sosok Sasuke yang disebutkan pertama dengan Sasuke yang ini terlihat seperti tidak suka dengan satu sama lainnya.

Lalu sekarang adalah sosok yang terakhir dengan memakai sweater putih. Ah... ini adalah yang paling mengejutkan Naruto diantara ketiganya. Dan mungkin mulai sekarang Naruto harus mulai membiasakan diri dengan panggilan 'Naruto-san'. Sasuke yang satu ini benar-benar terlihat begitu berbeda dengan yang aslinya. Sikapnya yang pemalu membuat ia menjadi mudah gugup saat berbicara dengan orang lain, kalau dipikir-pikir ini mengingatkannya dengan sosok Hinata. Walaupun begitu, Sasuke ini adalah sosok yang sopan dan baik hati. Terbukti dari saat ia mencoba melerai kedua sosok lainnya tadi. jika itu adalah Sasuke yang asli pasti dia akan mengabaikannya.

"Dijelaskan dalam gulungan kalau jutsu ini belumlah sempurna, dan lagi tidak tertulis di sini cara untuk menghilangkan efek jutsu." Sepasang safir membaca kata demi kata dalam gulungan, tangan kanannya menyangga dagu dalam pose berpikir.

"Jadi menurutmu sekarang apa yang harus kita lakukan, Naruto-san?"

"Hm..."

"Hei, percuma kau menanyakan hal itu pada otak bodoh ini."

Naruto menatap tajam si jaket Hitam, yang kemudian di balas dengan seringai menantang.

Di tengah keheningan serta kedua pasang mata yang saling menatap tajam yang terjadi diantara keduanya, tiba-tiba terdengar suara deheman meminta perhatian. Setelah merasa bahwa semua yang berada di dalam ruangan itu menaruh perhatian padanya barulah sosok berkimono itu dengan nada yang tenang menjawab, "Mungkin lebih baik kita menunggu sampai besok, dan jika belum ada perubahan sama sekali, maka kita sebaiknya bertanya pada hokage kelima. Mungkin saja ia tahu sesuatu mengenai gulungan ini."

"Hm... aku memang tidak menyukaimu, tapi kurasa itu ide yang bagus." Yang berjaket hitam mengiyakan, walaupun terdengar begitu jelas ada nada keengganan dalam suaranya.

Naruto mengangguk setuju dan kemudian berkata, "Baiklah, kalau begitu kita tunggu sampai besok saja. Dan karena masalahnya sudah selesai dibahas aku ingin makan malam dulu."

Naruto beranjak dari duduknya dan menuju dapur. Ia hampir saja melupakan makan malamnya yang dibuat oleh Sasuke akibat kejadian aneh ini. Sedangkan ketiga sosok Sasuke berdiam diri di dalam kamar dengan kesibukan mereka masing-masing.

 **.**

 **.**

Naruto baru saja akan langsung terlelap tepat ketika ia menutupi tubuhnya dengan selimut untuk menghalau angin musim dingin yang berhasil masuk melalui celah-celah bangunan. Namun entah karena apa, tiba-tiba ia merasa sulit menggerakkan tubuhnya dan juga ada sesuatu yang menimpa tubuhnya, suatu benda yang cukup besar hingga mampu membuatnya merasa sesak. Naruto membuka kedua matanya. Tepat saat mengetahui apa penyebabnya, Naruto mengumpat keras dalam hati.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan di tempat tidurku!" sepasang mata safirnya menatap kesal ketiga sosok di depannya, dua orang di sisi kanan dan kirinya, sedangkan satu lagi membaringkan tubuh tepat di atasnya.

"Untuk apa lagi, tentu saja untuk tidur."

Naruto menggerak-gerakkan tubuhnya agar makhluk di atas tubuhnya menyingkir, mulai dari mendorong dengan tangan sampai menendang dengan kaki, namun sosok dengan jaket hitam itu sama sekali tidak menyingkir. Naruto menghela napas frustasi.

"Kalau begitu pulang dan tidurlah di rumahmu. Bukankah biasa kau juga lebih memilih pulang daripada bermalam di sini."

Sasuke memang tidak pernah bermalam ditempat Naruto, ia selalu akan pulang ke rumahnya untuk tidur, tidak peduli seberapa larutnya malam. Bukannya Naruto tidak pernah menawarkan Sasuke untuk menginap, tapi jutsu laki-laki berambut raven inilah yang selalu menolaknya sembari berucap, 'Kau akan berakhir di _makan_ olehku, jika aku menginap.' Sasuke selalu berucap seperti itu, dan sampai sekarang ia tidak pernah tahu maksudnya. Memangnya Sasuke itu kanibal hingga dia berucap seperti itu.

"Tapi Naruto-san, di luar sedang terjadi badai."

Naruto menatap keluar dari balik jendela, di luar sana terlihat sangat gelap, angin bertiup dengan kencang hingga mampu menggoyang-goyangkan batang pohon, bahkan sesekali jendela ikut bergetar karena kuatnya angin di luar sana.

"Kalau begitu apa boleh buat, mungkin memang lebih baik kalau kalian menginap saja malam ini." Naruto memberi jeda sesaat untuk menetap ketiga makhluk didekatnya dan mengusap wajahnya yang sangat mengantuk. "Tapi jangan di tempat tidurku, cari tempat tidur kalian sendiri!"

"Memangnya kenapa?" sosok yang masih betah berbaring di atas tubuhnya berbicara. "Kita adalah sepasang kekasih, lagipula kita juga sama-sama laki-laki. Jadi tidak masalah bukan jika kita tidur di tempat yang sama."

Wajah Naruto memerah malu mendengar ucapan tersebut. Naruto memalingkan wajahnya ke kiri berniat untuk menghindari sosok di atasnya, namun yang ada dia malah bertemu muka dengan laki-laki berkimono. Wajahnya memerah dua kali lipat. Dan saat ia menghindar dengan memalingkan wajah ke kanan, lagi-lagi ia bertemu muka dengan laki-laki memakai sweater. Sepasang mata hitam menatap tepat pada wajah yang memerah milik sang pemuda Uzumaki. Naruto buru-buru menarik selimut menutupi wajahnya. Wajahnya memanas dan terasa terbakar, membenam wajahnya di atas tumpukan salju di luar sana terasa benar untuknya kali, bahkan meskipun ia harus menggigil kedinginan akibat cuaca yang begitu buruk.

"Ugh... Bu-bukan begitu!" teriakannya teredam oleh selimut yang menutupi wajah. "Kasurku tidak akan muat untuk kita berempat, jadi kalian gunakan _futon_ yang ada di lemari."

"Siapa bilang kita harus berempat, kau bisa mengusir mereka berdua. Jadi kita bisa tidur berdua di kasur ini." Sosok berjaket itu kembali berbicara.

"Dan membiarkan serigala liar seperti mu bebas melakukan semaunya pada Naruto? Tidak akan, aku tidak akan membiarkan hal itu terjadi. Untuk kebaikannya, lebih baik aku yang tidur bersama Naruto."

"Hah! Kau pikir aku akan membiarkan muka datar sepertimu tidur dengan si _Dobe_. Jangan pernah berharap!"

Kedua orang itu saling menatap tajam satu satu sama lain. Naruto yang masih menutupi diri dengan selimut mencoba menahan kesal. Tubuhnya terasa sesak karena dihimpit oleh tiga orang dan ditambah lagi satu sosok menindihnya hingga membuat tubuhnya terasa mulai sakit dan pegal.

"A- Um... Bagaimana kalau aku saja yang tidur bersama Naruto-san? "

"Tidak boleh!"

Sosok Sasuke tersebut berjengit kaget karena dibentak dua orang lainnya. Ia memilih duduk diam dan menutup mulutnya rapat, tidak ingin ikut campur lagi dalam pertikaian dua orang itu.

Naruto yang berada dibalik selimut sudah menutup telinga dengan jari, namun suara dua orang yang bertengkar itu masih bisa terdengar. Tubuhnya sudah terasa sakit karena tidak kuat menahan beban di atas tubuhnya. Dan akhirnya dengan penuh kekesalan ia menyibak selimut yang menutupi wajahnya.

"Argh, berisik! Kalian bertiga tidur di lantai. Yang boleh tidur di sini hanyalah aku sendiri, jadi cepat menyingkir dari kasurku!"

Naruto sekuat tenaga mendorong ketiganya hingga menjauh dari kasur. Setelahnya ia pun kembali merebahkan diri dan menarik selimut sampai sebatas leher.

Ketiga Sasuke hanya bisa menatap pasrah karena tidak diperbolehkan tidur di atas kasur.

"Kalau itu kemauanmu, apa boleh buat."

Sosok Sasuke dengan pakaian kimono mendekati kasur, tubuhnya menunduk untuk memberikan kecupan di dahi pemuda pirang.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu selamat malam, Naruto."

Naruto yang tadi sudah menutup matanya kini menatap penuh keterkejutan pada Sasuke di depannya. Kedua sosok Sasuke lainnya juga tidak beda jauh terkejutnya dengan Naruto.

"Sialan, bisa-bisanya kau bermain curang. Kalau begitu aku juga." tubuh dengan jaket hitam itu mendekat dan memberikan ciuman singkat di bibir Naruto. Pipi tan itu memerah dua kali lipat.

"Tidurlah, lalu mimpikan aku. Jangan coba-coba untuk memimpikan orang lain, bahkan termasuk orang di sebelahku ini." Kedua mata onyxnya memicing tajam pada pria berkimono.

Kini tinggal sosok terakhirnya yang mendekati kasur, pipinya memerah malu namun tidak semerah milik Naruto, dengan gugup ia menundukkan tubuhnya dan memberikan ciuman di pipi Naruto. "Selamat malam, Naruto-san." Nada suaranya terdengar menenangkan walaupun ia begitu gugup.

Ketiga sosok itu menjauh dari kasur, membiarkan pemuda Uzumaki itu agar bisa segera beristirahat. Mereka menggelar futon yang mereka dapat masing-masing di lantai. Sedangkan Naruto, ia yang awalnya berniat menghabiskan sisa malamnya tidur dibalik selimut yang hangat, berakhir dengan menghabiskan waktu beberapa jam kedepan menenangkan jantungnya yang berdetak kencang.

.

.

 **TBC**

Awalnya hanya sebuah oneshot, tapi karena kepanjangan jadi dipotong. Ditambah lagi mata jadi pedih gara-gara harus baca ulang dan diedit juga, ngeditnya dihp lagi. Tulisannya kecil-kecil kayak semut, bikin sakit mata jadinya. Part berikutnya diusahakan update secepat kalau tidak ada kendala. Terima kasih sudah membaca! :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **SasuNaru**

 **Shounen ai / BL**

 **T**

 **Happy Reading**

.

.

Pagi hari telah tiba, tidur nyenyak seorang pemuda berambut pirang terlihat mulai terganggu karena suara dari beberapa orang warga desa yang sedang beraktivitas di luar. Naruto ingin memutar tubuhnya, namun gerakannya terhenti karena beban yang ia rasakan di pinggangnya. Kelopak matanya terbuka perlahan, sinar matahari yang menerobos melalui jendela menyilaukan matanya, ia berkedip-kedip beberapa kali. Dengan mata yang masih setengah mengantuk Naruto mengangkat kepalanya untuk menengok kearah pinggangnya.

Dua buah tangan tergeletak di atas sana, memeluknya erat dari arah yang berlawanan, kanan dan kiri. Ia kemudian beralih menatap kanan-kirinya secara bergantian dan menemukan dua makhluk kembar terbaring di sebelahnya, satu dengan pakaian sweater dan satu lagi memakai kaos merah, jaket hitam yang dipakai sosok berkaos merah tadi malam terlihat tergeletak di atas kepalanya.

Kelopak mata tan itu berkedip-kedip untuk beberapa kali sebelum kemudian sebuah teriakan lolos dari mulutnya.

"WAAAAAAA...!"

Teriakannya membuat beberapa warga desa yang berada di luar sana terkejut, ketiga orang didekatnya pun tersentak kaget dari tidur mereka karena mendengar jeritan yang membuat telinga berdenging.

"Berisik! Untuk apa kau berteriak sepagi ini, _Usuratonkachi_!"

"Ka-ka-kalian, apa yang kalian lakukan di kasurku?"

Ketiga orang itu mengernyitkan alis kebingungan secara bersamaan.

"Apa maksudmu, Naruto? Ini bukan di atas kasur." Sasuke berkimono yang posisinya paling jauh dengan Naruto menjawab.

Naruto melihat sekeliling dan menyadari bahwa ia tidak berada di kasur, melainkan berada di atas futon bersama dengan ketiga Sasuke. Naruto kebingungan, ia tidak tahu kenapa ia bisa berada di sini, padahal ia yakin sekali kalau dia masih berada di atas kasurnya tadi malam. Apakah ia memiliki kebiasan tidur sambil berjalan?

"Bagaimana aku bisa sampai berada di sini?"

Naruto bertanya pada ketiga Sasuke. Kedua sosok hanya bisa membalas dengan raut wajah yang juga bingung, sedangkan satu sosok berkaos merah dengan wajah yang mengantuk, menggaruk kepalanya dan menjawab,

"Aku yang memindahkanmu tadi malam kesini."

Naruto melotot penuh ketidakpercayaan

"Kau yang memindahkanku? Untuk apa?"

Sosok Sasuke itu menguap sebentar. "Tidak adil jika kau saja yang tidur di kasur, jadi aku mengangkatmu ke sini."

Sepasang bola mata safir menyipit kesal. "Itu kasurku, jadi aku berhak untuk tidur di sana."

Naruto meraih bantal di dekatnya dan melemparnya ke wajah Sasuke dengan penuh kekesalan. Ia kemudian berdiri dan melangkah menuju kamar mandi, hilang sudah keinginannya untuk tidur lebih lama. Padahal ini adalah libur pertamanya setelah menjalankan misi yang melelahkan selama beberapa hari.

Ketiga orang yang ditinggalkan masih berdiam diri di tempat mereka. Dua pasang mata berwarna onyx menatap dengan pandangan yang berbeda pada si Kaos Merah, satu dengan pandangan datar dan satu dengan pandangan prihatin.

"Apa yang kalian lihat?!" yang berkaos merah membentak tidak suka, sedang dua sosok lainnya hanya bersikap acuh tak acuh.

Mereka berdua tahu, kalau si Kaos Merah itu tadi berbohong, karena yang sebenarnya adalah si Kaos Merah itu hanyalah ingin berada dekat dengan Naruto. Ya, mereka berdua tahu. Karena mereka adalah sosok yang sama.

 **.**

 **.**

Naruto baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi dengan penampilan yang segar, dan tepat beberapa langkah dari kamar mandi hidungnya langsung mencium aroma masakan yang enak. Ia berjalan menuju dapur, lalu sebuah tubuh terbalutkan kimono abu-abu dengan celemek melintas di depannya.

"Ah, kau sudah selesai mandi, Naruto. Kau ingin minum secangkir teh, atau minuman hangat yang lain?"

Naruto menggeleng, ia menengok pada panci yang mengepulkan uap. Hidungnya mencium aroma yang ia rasakan saat keluar dari kamar mandi.

"Aromanya enak. Ngomong-ngomong dimana yang lainnya?"

"Si **Menyebalkan** ada di luar, sedangkan yang satu lagi di balkon membersihkan salju yang menumpuk."

Naruto menaikkan salah satu alisnya lalu kemudian terkikik geli saat mendengar julukan yang disebutkan sosok di depannya. Rasanya jadi seperti mengejek diri sendiri. Atau memang begitulah sebenarnya.

"Ada apa?"

"Tidak, bukan apa-apa. Hanya saja aku merasa aneh saat kau mengatainya, padahal jelas sekali bahwa kalian itu adalah dari orang yang sama."

"Bukan hanya aku saja yang seperti itu."

Naruto terdiam, ia teringat akan sebutan 'Muka datar' yang diucapkan oleh si Jaket Hitam tadi malam pada orang di depannya ini.

"Ah... Kau benar juga."

Sasuke mendekat pada panci, ia mengaduk isi dari panci tersebut, menuang sedikit kuah ketangannya dan mencicipinya.

"Apa kau ingin kubantu?" Naruto menawarkan bantuan. Walaupun ia tidak seahli Sasuke dalam hal memasak, setidaknya pasti ada hal yang bisa ia lakukan.

Wajah pemuda Uchiha itu tersenyum samar mendengar kebaikan hati Naruto yang ingin membantunya. "Terima kasih, tapi kau tidak perlu membantu. Semuanya-"

"Itu benar, kau tidak perlu membantunya. Biarkan dia melakukan semuanya sendiri"

Sepasang tangan dari belakang memeluk Naruto secara tiba-tiba. Telapak tangan dingin menyentuh langsung pada perut Naruto yang tidak tertutupi kain. Beberapa butir salju menumpuk di atas jaket hitam yang dikenakan laki-laki di belakangnya. Dagu orang itu mendarat di bahu Naruto. Tangan berkulit putih itu bergerak pelan mengelus perutnya. Naruto mendelik pada sosok di belakang, ia menampar tangan yang berada di perutnya.

"Jangan coba-coba!"

Seringai tercipta di wajah Sasuke berjaket hitam. "Apa? Memangnya apa yang coba aku lakukan?"

Ia kembali ingin mengoda Naruto, namun tangan putih lain menghentikan aksinya.

"Masakannya sudah hampir siap. Kau sebaiknya memakai pakaianmu sembari menunggu masakannya siap, kau bisa kedinginan nanti jika tidak segera memakai baju." Sosok kimono itu menatap Naruto saat bicara, namun tangannya tetap menahan tangan sosok lain dirinya.

"Ah, baiklah."

Naruto pergi meninggalkan pertikaian yang mulai terjadi diantara makhluk kembar di belakangnya. Suara mengumpat dan ejekan terdengar nyaring, namun ia tidak mau mempedulikannya.

 **.**

 **.**

Naruto sedang mencari dompet kodoknya dalam lemari, ia tadi baru saja mengecek isi kulkasnya dan ternyata bahan makanan dalam sana sudah mulai habis. Naruto berencana pergi ke toko untuk membeli bahan makanan, di luar salju masih turun dan ia sebenarnya agak sedikit malas untuk keluar walaupun salju tidak turun begitu lebat saat ini.

Tiga sosok Sasuke tengah melakukan kegiatan mereka masing-masing, ada yang membersihkan rumah, bermalas-malasan di atas kasurnya, dan satu lagi sedang merapikan gulungan tadi malam. Hari sudah berganti, namun efek jutsu itu masihlah belum hilang. Jika seperti ini maka tidak ada pilihan lain selain menanyakan pada Hokage _._

"Aku akan pergi keluar sebentar untuk belanja bahan makanan!"

Naruto berteriak dari arah depan sambil memasang alas kaki, sosok berkimono menyembul dari balik pintu dapur untuk membalas.

"Hati-hati di jalan!"

Naruto mengangguk, sedetik kemudian suara debaman pintu menjadi tanda kepergiaannya.

Sedangkan di kamar, Sasuke dengan sweater putih baru selesai membereskan semua gulungan dan memasukkan gulung yang diminta Tsunade ke dalam tas selempang, ia kemudian mengenakan syal coklatnya dan sepasang sarung tangan. Sepasang mata onyx miliknya tanpa sengaja menatap syal merah yang berada di atas lemari kecil. Ia membelalak terkejut.

"Ah!"

Secepatnya sosok itu mengenakan tasnya, lalu mengambil syal merah yang tergeletak di atas lemari dan dengan buru-buru berlari menuju pintu keluar.

"Aku pergi dulu!"

Sosok dari arah dapur kembali menyembul dari arah dapur.

"Hati-hati."

 **.**

 **.**

"Naruto- _san_!"

"Naruto- _san_!"

Naruto baru berjalan beberapa meter dari tempat tinggalnya dan saat sebuah suara yang begitu familiar terdengar ia membalikkan tubuhnya. Di belakang sana, sosok dengan pakaian sweater putih berlari tergesa-gesa, syal merah di tangannya berkibar-kibar diterjang angin, serta tas yang cukup besar memantul-mantul saat terbentur dengan tubuhnya.

Tubuh tinggi milik pemuda Uchiha tiba di depannya dengan napas yang terengah-engah. Pipinya terlihat memerah, entah karena cuaca yang dingin atau efek dari berlari.

"Naruto- _san_ , kau melupakan syal milikmu."

Angin bertiup pelan, hawa dingin menusuk di bagian lehernya menyadarkan pemuda berkulit tan itu bahwa tidak ada sesuatu yang melindunginya di sana. Naruto meringis kecil menyadari kecerobohan yang ia lakukan lagi.

"Ah, kau benar."

Sasuke tersenyum maklum.

"Akan kupasangkan."

Sepasang tangan melilitkan syal merah di leher pemuda di depannya. Naruto menunduk dan tersenyum kecil saat syal itu sudah terpasang di lehernya. Ia mengarahkan tangannya menarik syal itu untuk menutupi senyum di wajahnya.

"Terima kasih."

Bola mata sekelam langit malam menatap tangan berkulit tan yang tidak terlindungi apapun.

"Naruto- _san_ , kau juga melupakan sarung tanganmu?"

Naruto mengangkat tangannya hanya untuk mendapati tangan itu tidak terbalut apapun untuk menghangatkannya.

"Tunggu sebentar!"

Sasuke meronggoh ke dalam kantong tasnya dan mengeluarkan sepasang sarung tangan berwarna biru. Ia memasangkan sarung tangan itu pada Naruto.

"Bukankah sekarang jadi lebih hangat?"

Naruto mengangguk menanggapi.

"Naruto- _san_ , bukankah kau ingin pergi membeli bahan makanan? Bagaimana jika aku menemanimu?"

"Eh?! Apa kau tidak masalah?"

Kepala dengan helaian rambut hitam menggeleng pelan.

"Tidak, tidak apa-apa."

"Baiklah kalau begitu."

Sasuke tersenyum senang. "Tapi sebelum itu aku harus ke kantor Hokage terlebih dulu untuk mengantarkan gulungan yang minta Hokage-sama. Apa tidak apa-apa?"

Dia bilang kantor Hokage. Bukankah itu artinya Naruto juga bisa sekaligus menanyakan perihal masalah yang dialami Sasuke.

"Um, baiklah."

 **.**

 **.**

Naruto dan Sasuke sudah tiba di kantor Hokage. Di ruangan yang penuh dengan tumpukan dokumen itu hanya ada Tsunade sendiri, entah dimana asistennya yang bernama Shizune itu.

"Hokage- _sama_ , ini adalah gulungan perjanjian yang anda minta."

Sasuke meletakkan tas yang ia bawa di atas. Tsunade meraih beberapa gulungan yang berada di dalam tas dan membukanya. Ia mengangguk puas saat mengetahui semua gulungan itu adalah yang ia perlukan.

"Terima kasih sudah melakukan ini untukku."

"Tidak masalah." Balas Sasuke dengan sebuah senyuman tercipta di wajahnya

Tsunade terbelalak dan mengeryit alis ditengah keterkejutannya. Apakah itu salah lihat atau memang pemuda Uchiha itu tersenyum untuknya? Sepertinya cuaca yang begitu dingin mempengaruhi sikap pemuda di depannya ini.

"Baiklah, karena tugasmu sudah selesai kau bisa pergi sekarang."

Tsunade berucap begitu, namun dua orang di depannya sama sekali tidak bergerak dari tempatnya. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya dari kertas dokumen yang akan ia baca kepada dua orang tersebut. Dalam diam, kedua mata Tsunade seakan menyiratkan ungkapan 'Ada apa?'.

"A, um... sebenarnya..."

Entah kenapa rasa gugup tiba-tiba menyerang Sasuke, ia kemudian melemparkan pandangan pada Naruto untuk meminta bantuan. Naruto mengangguk paham dan melangkah sedikit lebih maju.

" _Baa-Chan_ , ada yang ingin aku tanyakan." Naruto mengeluarkan sebuah gulungan yang dibawa oleh Sasuke dan diserahkan padanya saat dalam perjalanan kemari. Ia membuka gulungan itu dan menunjukkannya pada Tsunade. "Apa kau tahu gulungan ini?"

Hokage kelima itu mengambil gulungan yang ada pada Naruto dan membacanya. Tak lama kemudian ia mengangkat kepalanya dan menjawab, "Ya, aku tahu gulungan ini. Jutsu yang ada dalam gulungan ini sebenarnya cukup menarik, tapi sayangnya jutsu ini masih memiliki cacat dibeberapa bagian, seperti kontrol diri pada setiap klon yang tercipta dan juga lamanya waktu agar jutsu itu menghilang."

"Kalau begitu, apa kau tahu sampai kapan efek dari jutsu itu akan berlangsung bagi sang pemakai?" tanya Naruto.

"Hm?" Tsunade sebenarnya bingung dengan sikap Naruto yang tiba-tiba menanyakan hal itu, namun ia tetap melanjutkan ucapannya. "Aku tidak tahu sampai kapan, bisa berminggu-minggu, bulan, tahun, atau bahkan sampai puluhan tahun agar jutsu itu menghilang. Ada apa kau menanyakan hal tersebut?"

Wajah kedua pemuda di ruangan Hokage itu berubah pucat. "Bahkan sampai puluhan tahun?"

Tsunade memandang curiga pada perubahan wajah kedua orang di depannnya. "Ada apa dengan wajah kalian itu? Apa terjadi sesuatu?"

"Ah, Itu..." Naruto menatap Sasuke yang berada di belakang dan meminta agar dirinya sendiri yang menjelaskan masalah tersebut. Sasuke menghela napas pasrah menanggapi Naruto.

Kedua tangan putih itu saling menggenggam satu sama lain untuk mengusir kegugupan yang tiba-tiba melanda. "Se, sebenarnya kemarin malam... diriku yang sebelumnya tidak sengaja menggunakan jutsu itu. Dan oleh karena itu... tercipta aku dan juga dua sosok lainnya."

Tsunade yang mendengar hal itu melebarkan mata kaget, ia tidak menyangka kalau pemuda Uchiha yang dikenal pintar ini akan melakukan kesalahan dan kecerobohan seperti ini. Tanpa ingin mengambil pusing Tsunade mengambil kertas dokumen yang sempat ia abaikan dan lalu berkata, "Sudahlah, kau tidak perlu terlalu khawatir. Jutsu ini tidak membahayakan penggunanya, walaupun waktu menghilangnya efek jutsu itu tidak bisa dipastikan. Kita berharap saja kalau itu akan segera menghilang dalam waktu dekat. Sudah, sebaiknya kalian cepat pergi. Aku sedang sibuk."

Dua pemuda itu saling tatap dan masing-masing dalam hati berucap syukur mengetahui bahwa jutsu ini tidak membahayakan penggunanya, walaupun mereka juga agak khawatir dengan waktu kapan jutsu ini akan menghilang.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu kami permisi dulu, Hokage- _sama_."

Tsunade mengangguk untuk mempersilahkan kedua orang itu pergi.

 **.**

 **.**

Awan kelabu menggantung di atas langit sana menurunkan salju sedikit lebih lebat menjelang siang ini. Enggan untuk menghadapi angin musim dingin yang membekukan, sebagian besar warga desa lebih memilih berada di dalam rumah yang begitu hangat.

Di depan sebuah toko, Sasuke berdiri sambil menatap jalanan, Naruto masih berada di dalam untuk membayar uang belanja, sedangkan dia memilih untuk menunggu di luar. Tidak ada sesuatu yang bisa dilakukan, ia lebih memilih menghitung setiap orang yang lewat di depannya. Satu, dua, ..., delapan, ..., sebelas, dua belas. Jalanan begitu sepi, hanya beberapa orang tua dan dua orang anak kecil laki-laki dan perempuan dengan kisaran usia enam dan tujuh tahun yang saat ini tengah berjalan di depannya.

Dua anak kecil yang melintas di depan Sasuke itu tiba-tiba berhenti. Anak laki-laki berjongkok sambil menggenggam kedua tangannya dan meniup-niupnya, sedang anak perempuan terlihat khawatir dan mencoba membujuk anak laki-laki itu.

"Kaoki, ayo kembali berdiri!"

"Tapi tanganku kedinginan, _Nee-san_."

"Karena itu kita harus cepat pulang, jadi kau tidak akan kedinginan lagi."

Anak perempuan itu mencoba membujuk, namun anak laki-laki yang merupakan adiknya itu tetap keras kepala tidak ingin berdiri.

Sasuke memperhatikan mereka sedari awal. Kakinya perlahan melangkah mendekati kedua anak kecil itu dan mencoba bertanya, "Ada apa dengan adikmu?"

Dua anak kecil itu menoleh kearahnya. Sang kakak menjawab, "Kami terlalu lama berada di luar dan tangan Kaoki mulai kedinginan."

Sasuke menatap tangan bocah laki-laki yang mulai memucat, ia lalu menyadari bahwa tangan anak perempuan itu juga sedikit pucat karena tidak memakai sarung tangan.

Melepaskan sarung tangan yang ia pakai dan lalu menyodorkannya pada dua anak kecil itu, Sasuke kemudian berucap, "Aku hanya punya sepasang sarung tangan ini. Kalian bisa saling berbagi memakainya, setidaknya itu bisa sedikit menghangatkan tangan kalian."

"Tapi Bagaimana dengan _Nii-san_?"

Sasuke tersenyum kecil, "Aku bisa menahannya. Ayo, kalian pakai saja."

Kedua anak itu terlihat senang. Tanpa ragu anak itu menerima sarung tangan yang diberikan Sasuke. Ia memakai satu di tangan kanan adiknya dan satu di tangan kirinya. Tangan yang tidak terlindungi dari udara dingin saling berpegangan untuk menghangatkan.

" _Arigatou, Nii-san_!"

Sasuke kembali tersenyum untuk membalas. Kedua anak itu kemudian berpamitan. Dua bola mata hitam menatap kepergian dua anak kecil itu, ia melambai saat mereka berdua berpaling menatapnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Sasuke?"

Suara itu berasal dari arah belakangnya. Pemuda dengan rambut pirang terlihat tengah menenteng beberapa plastik belanjaan yang cukup besar.

"Bukan apa-apa. Tadi kulihat dua anak itu tidak memakai sarung tangan, jadi aku memberikan milikku untuk mereka pakai." sepasang mata hitam menatap belanjaan yang Naruto bawa. "Naruto- _san_ , biar aku bantu bawakan."

Sasuke mengambil sebagian kantong plastik yang Naruto bawa. Naruto yang melihat sepasang tangan berkulit putih itu tidak terbungkus apapun merasa sedikit tidak enak. Ia menurunkan sebentar kantong belanjaannya dan melepaskan sarung tangan sebelah kiri miliknya lalu memakaikannya pada Sasuke.

Sasuke terkejut dan hendak menyampaikan protes, namun sepasang safir itu melotot tidak ingin dibantah. Di balik syal menutupi sebagian wajahnya, Sasuke tersenyum penuh kegembiraan menerima perhatian Naruto.

" _A-Arigatou,_ Naruto _-san_!"

Naruto membalas dengan cengiran lebar.

Lalu tanpa ragu Sasuke meraih tangan kiri Naruto dan menggenggamnya. Kali ini Naruto yang mengalami keterkejutan.

Mengetahui hal itu, Sasuke menjelaskan. "Dengan begini, tangan kita yang lain juga tidak akan kedinginan." Senyum cerah sedikit memperlihatkan deretan giginya terlihat di wajah putih Sasuke.

Naruto menunduk dan memerah saat melihat senyuman itu. Ia bisa mendengar suara jantungnya yang berdetak-detak cepat saat ini. jika bisa pergi dan bersembunyi, maka hal itu pasti ia lakukan untuk menutupi wajahnya yang saat ini terlihat memalukan. Namun sayangnya, tangan putih yang menggenggam erat tangannya mencegahnya untuk melakukan hal itu.

Ditemani jutaan salju yang turun dari langit, dua orang itu berjalan menuju rumah. Dengan masing-masing wajah yang memerah menahan malu, mereka tetap saling berpegangan tangan. Namun, satu dengan disertai raut wajah gugup dan satu dengan senyum kecil tertahan dibibirnya.

 **.**

 **.**

Di ruang dapur tempat tinggal Naruto, Sasuke tengah menyiapkan makan siang. Suara dentingan peralatan masak sesekali terdengar dalam rumah Naruto yang cukup sepi. Hanya ada dirinya sendiri di sana, sedang yang lainnya pergi keluar. Naruto entah sedang melakukan apa di bawah sana dengan tumpukan salju, sedangkan dirinya yang lain pergi untuk mengantar tumpukan gulungan ke gudang arsip kantor Hokage yang lupa untuk ia bawa sekaligus tadi, lalu si **Brandal** itu tidak diketahui keberadaannya setelah keluar beberapa jam lalu.

Tuk!

Mangkuk kosong membentur meja. Semua hidangan untuk makan siang sudah berada di atas meja. Sasuke melepaskan apron dan menggantungnya di dinding. Ia melangkah menuju balkon di kamar Naruto, tepat saat membuka pintu balkon angin menerpa tubuhnya dan melambai-lambaikan pelan pakaian kimono miliknya. Salju masih tetap turun dari awan kelabu, namun tidaklah selebat beberapa jam lalu. Saat kaki miliknya membawanya melangkah ke tepi balkon, ia bisa melihat Naruto masih di bawah sana bermain dengan tumpukkan salju. Melihat hal itu Sasuke segera kembali ke dalam, mengambil Haori miliknya untuk menyelimuti tubuhnya, dan kemudian berjalan keluar menyusul Naruto.

"Apa kau itu anak kecil?"

Itu adalah kalimat pertama yang Sasuke lontarkan setelah tiba di bawah.

Naruto menoleh dan kemudian terkejut, tubuhnya terjatuh dari posisi jongkoknya. Sosok berpakaian kimono abu-abu dan haori biru menunduk tepat di sampingnya dengan wajah yang begitu dekat dengan miliknya hingga tak heran bila Naruto merasa kaget. Naruto bangkit dari posisinya dan menepuk salju yang menempel di pakaiannya.

"Aku bukan anak kecil, tapi hanya seorang Ninja calon Hokage yang terlalu bosan dan tidak mempunyai kegiatan untuk dilakukan."

Naruto berjongkok, tangannya kembali melanjutkan kegiatan untuk membuat boneka salju yang hampir selesai.

"Makan siang sudah siap, sebaiknya kita segera kembali ke dalam sebelum makanannya mendingin."

"Ah... tapi boneka salju milikku belum selesai. Tunggu sebentar lagi."

Kepulan uap terlihat di depan mulut Sasuke saat ia menghela napas mendengar balasan Naruto. Mungkin tidak ada salahnya ia menunggu sedikit lebih lama, lagipula boneka salju itu hampir selesai, hanya perlu menambahkan beberapa bagian saja agar tumpukan salju itu terlihat seperti boneka salju.

Tak ingin hanya berdiam diri saja, Sasuke mengambil sejumlah salju dan membentuknya menjadi oval. Ia mengambil beberapa kerikil dan juga memetik daun dari pohon terdekat. Naruto yang saat itu tengah meletakkan kerikil yang merupakan mata pada boneka saljunya dibuat heran saat melihat tingkah Sasuke.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanyanya.

Sasuke tidak menjawab, ia menempelkan kerikil pada salju yang dibuatnya untuk menjadi sepasang mata, lalu kemudian memasangkan dua helai daun yang ia petik untuk menjadi sepasang telinga. Ia menunjukkan hasil karyanya itu pada Naruto.

Sepasang safir itu memandang dengan penuh binar pada sebuah tumpukan salju berbentuk lucu di tangan Sasuke. "Wah...! Itu kelinci?! Itu kelinci, bukan?"

"Hn."

Sepasang mata Naruto tidak bisa lepas dari boneka salju buatan Sasuke. "Ah... boneka saljunya terlihat sangat lucu. Sasuke, bagaimana kalau kau letakkan punyamu di samping boneka saljuku." Naruto menarik Sasuke menuju boneka salju miliknya. "Ayo, ayo, letakkan di samping milikku!"

Boneka salju berbentuk kelinci kecil itu perlahan-lahan diletakkan di samping milik Naruto.

"Hehe... dengan begini bukankan boneka salju kita jadi memiliki teman."

Naruto tersenyum lebar melihat dua buah boneka salju yang saling berdampingan tersebut. Sedang Sasuke hanya bisa mendengus geli mendengar kalimat itu. "Heh, kau ini sungguh kekanakkan. Boneka salju ini hanyalah benda mati."

"Jangan mengejekku!" wajah Naruto mengerucut kesal.

"Kau sudah selesai, bukan. Kalau begitu kita segera masuk."

Sasuke menarik Naruto, namun kemudian ia ditahan oleh orang yang ia tarik.

"Tunggu dulu! Ada yang belum kupasang."

Naruto melepaskan syal dan sarung tangan miliknya, lalu memasangkan syal dan sarung tangan itu pada boneka salju.

"Nah, bukankah dengan begini dia jadi lebih bagus." Naruto menyengir lebar kearah Sasuke.

Lagi-lagi helaan napas Sasuke keluarkan saat melihat tingkah Naruto. Melepaskan miliknya sendiri hanya untuk sebuah boneka salju, yah memang apa yang bisa ia harapkan dari pemuda polos seperti Naruto. Walaupun ia akui kalau boneka salju itu terlihat lebih lucu dengan syal dan sarung tangan itu. Sasuke kemudian melepas Haori yang ia kenakan dan meletakkannya di bahu Naruto.

"Baiklah, terserah kau. Ayo masuk!"

Sepasang tangan putih itu merangkul tubuh pemuda yang satu dan mendorongya berjalan masuk, meninggalkan jejak-jejak kaki mereka di atas tumpukan salju. Dua buah boneka salju berbeda bentuk dengan setia berada di luar, memberikan senyuman yang ada pada wajah manusia salju pada setiap warga desa yang berlalu lalang dan memberikan kebahagian bagi anak-anak yang tidak sengaja melihat mereka.

 **.**

 **.**

BLAM!

Suara pintu tertutup terdengar begitu jelas di tempat tinggal yang sederhana. Suhu hangat ruangan segera menyambut Naruto setibanya ia di dalam rumah. Sasuke mengambil Haori miliknya pada Naruto dan menyampirkan di bahu kanannya.

"Lihat dirimu, banyak sekali salju yang jatuh di atas rambutmu. Kau terlalu lama berada di luar." Tangan berkulit putih itu bergerak menyapu semua salju yang menempel di rambut Naruto, lalu kemudian beralih menggenggam kedua tangan pemuda pirang itu. "Bahkan tanganmu juga begitu dingin." Sasuke mendekatkan sepasang telapak tangan yang berada di genggaman mendekati mulutnya. Dia meniup-niup kedua tangan itu dan juga sesekali menggosoknya agar menjadi sedikt hangat.

Naruto merasa tidak nyaman diperlakukan seperti itu, ia berusaha menarik-narik tangannya agar bisa lepas dari genggaman Sasuke.

"Sasuke, sudahlah. Aku bisa melakukannya sendiri."

Sasuke diam memperhatikan saat Naruto mencoba menghangatkan tangannya sendiri. Kedua pipi tan itu terlihat merah, mungkin karena terlalu lama bermain salju di luar. Naruto yang berada di depannya ini benar-benar sangat ceroboh, dia bisa saja jadi sakit karena tingkahnya itu. Kedua tangan milik Sasuke menyentuh pipi Naruto dan menggosok-gosok kecil agar menghangat. Naruto bereaksi atas kejadian itu, ia tersentak kecil dan berusaha menjauhkan kedua telapak tangan Sasuke dari wajahnya. Namun pemuda Uchiha itu tetap keras kepala, dan kali ini giliran Naruto yang harus menanggapi dengan pasrah.

"Bagaimana dengan telingamu? Apakah terasa dingin juga?"

Suara Sasuke mengalun dengan tenang pada sepasang telinganya, namun Naruto hanya bisa membalas dengan sedikit gugup. "Uh... sedikit." Naruto menjawab pelan, matanya menatap pada lantai karena tidak berani melihat wajah Sasuke di depannya.

"Biar kuperiksa."

"Eh?! A-"

Belum selesai Naruto berucap Sasuke sudah menyentuhkan tangannya pada kedua daun telinga Naruto. Dengan sekejap Naruto menutup kedua matanya erat-erat saat sensasi hangat kedua tangan itu terasa pada telinganya. Tidak disadarinya, Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya pada salah satu telinga Naruto, meniupkan napas hangatnya secara tiba-tiba.

Naruto terkejut dalam diam, ia menahan napas dan tidak berani membuka kedua matanya namun kini pipinya terlihat lebih merah dari sebelumnya.

' _UWAAAAAAA! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN, SASUKEEE!'_

Naruto menggigit bibirnya erat, berusaha agar teriakan batinnya tidak terlontar keluar dari mulutnya. Ia masih tidak mau membuka mata, tubuhnya terdiam berdiri kaku tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan. Untuk kedua kalinya jantungnya berdetak dengan kencang, ibarat kembang api yang meledak di atas langit. Dalam hati Naruto terus merapalkan kata-kata, _'Jangan dengar, jangan dengar, jangan dengar.'_ Berharap agar Sasuke sama sekali tidak mendengar suara dentuman berisik yang berasal dari dadanya.

Sensasi hangat itu di telingannya perlahan menghilang. Kedua tangan putih itu sudah kembali di samping tubuh pemiliknya. Naruto pelahan-lahan mulai membuka kedua matanya.

"Aku akan ambilkan air hangat, jadi kau bisa merendam tanganmu."

Sepeninggalnya Sasuke, tubuh Naruto perlahan mulai merosot ke lantai. Wajahnya memerah padam dengan napas yang terengah-engah karena terlalu lama menahan napas.

"Jika jantungku berdetak seperti ini terus, kurasa aku akan cepat mati muda."

"Memangnya ada apa dengan jantungmu, Naruto- _san_?"

Naruto tersentak kaget mengetahui ada sosok lain Sasuke yang mendengar gumamannya.

Sosok dengan pakaian sweater itu berjongkok di hadapan Naruto dan meletakkan telinganya tepat di depan dada Naruto. Detik itu asap mengepul dari kepala Naruto. Suara detak jantung yang begitu cepat terdengar di telinga dan semakin lama dentuman itu semakin kencang setiap sepersekian detiknya.

"Na-Naruto- _san_ , detak jantungmu cepat sekali! Apa kau sakit?!" Sasuke bertanya khawatir.

"A-Aku jadi ingin mati sekarang saja..."

BRUK!

Tubuh milik pemuda Uzumaki itu ambruk di lantai akibat tidak kuat menahan malu. Sosok Sasuke yang berada di hadapannya ditinggalkan dengan keadaaan panik dan terus berusaha mengguncang-guncang tubuhnya

"EH?! Kenapa kau berkata seperti itu?! Naruto- _san_! Naruto- _san_!"

 **.**

 **.**

Langit dari balik jendela kamar Naruto sudah terlihat gelap. Bulan dan juga bintang tidak nampak karena tertutupi awan kelabu pembawa salju. Makan malam baru saja selesai dan kini Naruto tengah bergelung dalam selimut miliknya. Pikirannya sedang berkelana pada beberapa kejadian yang terjadi hari ini. Ini adalah pertama kalinya bagi Naruto bisa melihat sikap Sasuke yang begitu berbeda. Tidak pernah sekalipun ia membayangkan Sasuke akan bersikap sangat lembut dan pemalu seperti itu. Ingin rasanya ia bisa terus mendapat semua perlakuan dari Sasuke untuk selamanya, tapi kalau dipikir-pikir rasanya tidak mungkin.

Naruto menghela napas. Sepasang safir menatap pada jam yang menggantung di dinding. Tubuhnya terasa sedikit lelah hari ini, tidur sedikit lebih cepat mungkin tidak ada salahnya.

Sepasang kelopak mata menutup. Beberapa menit kemudian sebuah tangan menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh Naruto. Terusik akan hal itu, Naruto kembali membuka matanya. Sosok dengan jaket hitam berdiri di samping tempat tidurnya.

"Ada apa?"

"Ikut denganku keluar. Ada yang ingin aku tunjukkan padamu."

"Hah... kau tunjukkan besok saja. Aku sedang ingin tidur." Naruto menarik selimut menutupi seluruh tubuhnya dan memutar tubuh membelakangi Sasuke.

"Ck, dasar pemalas. Perlukah aku menggotongmu sendiri dengan tanganku supaya kau menjauh dari kasur."

"..."

Urat kekesalan muncul di kening Sasuke saat itu juga karena tidak mendapat jawaban. "Baiklah kalau itu yang kau mau."

Selimut ditarik dengan paksa, tubuh Naruto diangkat dan diletakkan di bahu kanan Sasuke. Naruto otomatis berontak. Ia menendang-nendang kesegala arah dan memukul-mukul punggung sosok yang mengangkatnya.

"Dasar _Teme_! Turunkan aku sekarang juga!"

Sasuke tidak menghiraukan. Ia mengambil baju orange, sarung tangan dan syal milik Naruto , lalu berjalan menuju pintu keluar. Sosok Sasuke lainnya yang mendengar teriakan Naruto segera menghampiri.

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada Naruto? Cepat turunkan dia!"

Sasuke yang sudah mengenakan alas kakinya itu berpaling untuk menjawab sosok lain dirinya, "Kami akan pergi keluar sebentar. Tidak usah khawatir, akan kupastikan dia kembali dengan baik-baik saja."

Setelah kalimat berakhir, kedua sosok itu menghilang dari balik pintu yang menutup. Dua sosok yang tertinggal hanya bisa terdiam mematung.

"Ja-jadi apa yang harus kita lakukan? Apakah kita harus menyusul mereka?"

Kedua tangan putih dimasukkan ke dalam lengan Kimono, sebuah helaan napas keluar dari sepasang bibirnya. "Biarkan saja. Aku yakin dia tidak akan melakukan sesuatu yang aneh dengan Naruto." Tubuh dengan pakaian tradisional itu berbalik membelakangi pintu dan berjalan menjauh. Meninggalkan satu sosok yang menatap diam daun pintu yang tertutup.

"Ung... Baiklah."

 **.**

 **.**

Dua pasang jejak kaki terlihat di atas tumpukan salju. Sepasang jejak kaki tercetak dengan langkah kaki yang lebar dilihat dari jarak satu kaki dengan kaki lainnya yang cukup jauh, sedangkan sepasang jejak kaki yang lain terlihat dengan jelas seperti langkah kaki yang terseret-seret.

"Oi _Teme_ , Sebenarnya kau mau membawaku kemana?"

"Sudahlah, kau diam saja dan tutup mulutmu yang cerewet itu. Kita akan sampai sebentar lagi."

Naruto benar-benar tidak bisa memikirkan tempat seperti apa yang membuat Sasuke menyeretnya di tengah hujan salju seperti ini. Mereka sudah berjalan cukup jauh menuju pinggir desa, yang dapat ia lihat dari keadaan di sekelilingnya adalah suasana yang begitu sepi, beberapa rumah warga desa yang terlihat mulai jarang dan lebih banyak didominasi oleh puluhan pohon yang timbuni oleh salju di batang dan rantingnya. Jalan yang mereka lewati juga cukup gelap, hanya lampu dari rumah-rumah yang berada di sekitar mereka yang menjadi penerangan di tempat itu. Naruto jadi berpikir, apakah sebenarnya Sasuke ingin melakukan sesuatu yang mengerikan padanya. Bukankah tempat dan suasana seperti ini begitu wajar untuk digunakan sebagai waktu yang tepat melakukan tindakan kriminal.

"Um... Sasuke, mungkin sebaiknya kita pulang saja. Lagipula udara di luar lumayan dingin."

Naruto berniat berbalik, namun tangannya kembali ditahan Sasuke.

"Tidak bisa, kita sudah hampir sampai. Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu kembali begitu saja."

' _Dan aku tidak ingin menjadi korban dari tindakan kriminalmu!_ ' Naruto menangis dalam hati mendengar nada suara Sasuke yang menuntut.

"Pokoknya aku tidak mau, aku hanya ingin pulaaanng!" Naruto meronta-ronta mencoba melepaskan paksa genggaman Sasuke yang begitu kuat di tangannya. Teriakannya yang nyaring bisa saja membuat beberapa orang warga yang berada dalam rumah mendengar.

Sasuke berdecih kesal. "Ck, pelankan suaramu. Kau bisa mengganggu orang lain." Walaupun begitu Naruto tetap berusaha melepaskan tangannya dan berteriak. "Dasar keras kepala!" tidak ada pilihan lain, Sasuke meraih syal yang terpasang di leher Naruto.

"Ekkk...! Apa yang kau lakukan, apa kau mau mencekikku dengan itu!"

"Bukan untuk mencekikmu, tapi untuk membekap mulutmu supaya aku bisa men **culik** mu dengan tenang!"

Tepat setelah menyelesaikan ucapannya, Sasuke dengan cepat mendorong Naruto ketumpukan salju, menahan pergerakkannya dan mengikatkan syal itu di depan mulut Naruto, sisa dari bagian syal yang panjang diikatkan pada kedua tangan Naruto.

Otak Naruto berteriak panik dan tubuhnya berkeringat dingin. Ternyata Sasuke benar-benar akan melakukan sesuatu yang buruk padanya. Tapi sekarang sudah terlambat untuk mencegah, pergerakkannya sudah ditahan dan mulutnya juga dihalangin oleh syal. Jantungnya semakin berdetak cepat seiring dengan rasa takutnya yang menjadi-jadi.

Sasuke mengangkat tubuh Naruto secara tiba-tiba dan membawanya seperti karung beras. Ia kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya sembari menahan tubuh Naruto yang agak meronta-ronta.

 **.**

 **.**

Naruto terus merasa panik. Suasana disekitar mereka sudah begitu sepi, hanya terlihat pohon-pohon saja yang berada di samping kanan-kiri jalan. Suara gesekan kaki dengan salju yang menumpuk dibawah semakin memacu detak jantung Naruto ketahap yang lebih kencang dan nyaring. Dan ia yakin, pemuda yang sedang membawanya ini bisa mengetahui seperti apa keadaan jantungnya saat ini. Suara langkah kaki di bawah benar-benar membuatnya kesal, seakan-akan langkah kaki itu mengejeknya dan menjadi penghitung mundur untuk menuju kematiannya.

Tap!

Langkah kaki itu berhenti setelah berjalan untuk beberapa saat.

"Kita sudah sampai."

Kalimat itu terus bergema dalam telinga Naruto. Ia bisa membayang detik itu juga jantungnya akan melompat keluar dari dadanya. Tubuhnya yang sudah lelah menggantung-gantung di bahu Sasuke diturunkan oleh pemuda Uchiha itu. Sepasang tangan putih itu bergerak melepaskan ikatan pada mulut Naruto.

"Dasar Brengs*k! Apa yang sebenarnya ingin kau-"

Tubuh Naruto dibalik dengan paksa oleh Sasuke. Sepasang mata safir itu kini tercengang melihat pemandangan yang ada di hadapannya.

"Ka-kau... ada apa dengan semua ini?"

Pemandangan di depan Naruto tidaklah segelap yang ada di belakangnya. Lampion-lampion dengan nyala api di dalamnya menjadi penerang di tempat itu dan berjejer membentuk jalan menuju sebuah pohon yang lumayan besar di depan sana. Pohon itu juga dihiasi oleh beberapa lampion dibeberapa sisi, lalu ditambah dengan bohlam-bohlam kecil bergantungan yang memantulkan cahaya dari lampion. Beberapa es yang terbentuk di ranting-ranting pohon juga menjadi hiasan yang memperindah tampilan pohon itu.

"Kau selalu mengeluh tentang diriku yang tidak pernah bisa bersikap seperti seorang kekasih pada umumnya. Sulit diajak menghabiskan waktu bersama, tidak bisa memperlakukanmu dengan romantis begitu sering, mengacau saat kita mencoba menjadi layaknya sepasang kekasih saat berada di luar rumah. Dan aku ingin menunjukkan semua yang tidak bisa kita lakukan itu malam ini."

Sasuke mengulurkan tangan kanannya pada Naruto dan Narutopun menerima uluran tangan itu. Bersama-sama mereka berjalan di tengah-tengah lampion yang berjejer menuju pohon besar. Sampai di depan pohon itu Sasuke memanjat lebih dulu, lalu kemudian kembali mengulurkan tangannya untuk membantu Naruto memanjat. Mereka duduk bersama ditangkai pohon yang lumayan kuat untuk menopang mereka berdua. Pemandangan dari atas pohon terlihat menakjubkan bagi sepasang safir yang berbinar senang. Butiran salju yang turun melalui celah-celah ranting pohon terlihat seperti sebuah daun yang jatuh berguguran.

"Sejak kapan kau membuat ini?" Naruto mengawali pembicaraan diantara mereka berdua. "Dan kenapa... tiba-tiba kau melakukan semua ini?"

Sasuke terdiam untuk sesaat. Ia memasukkan tangannya ke dalam saku jaketnya dan sebuah uap terlihat di depan mulut saat ia menghela napas. "Saat aku pergi siang tadi. Dan kenapa tiba-tiba melakukannya..." Sasuke berhenti berucap. Ia mendongakkan kepalanya ke atas menatap langit tanpa bintang dan kembali menghela napas. "Jika aku menjadi diriku yang semula, mungkin akan sulit untukku melakukan hal ini."

Naruto mengeryitkan alisnya kebingungan. Ia sama sekali tidak mengerti dengan perkataan Sasuke.

" _Dobe_ , kau tahu bukan kalau kami bertiga memiliki perbedaan sikap satu sama lain." Naruto balas mengangguk walaupun ia tahu kalau itu bukanlah sebuah pertanyaan. "Dan apa kau juga tahu, kalau sebenarnya kami mewakili setiap sikap dari Sasuke sebelumnya? Yah, walaupun sebenarnya ada beberapa sikap yang dimodifikasi dan ditambahkan pada diri kami."

Naruto terdiam, otak bekerja untuk membandingkan tiga sosok Sasuke dengan Sasuke yang semula. Ia tidak yakin apa mereka mewakili setiap sifat Sasuke sebelumnya. Jika sosok yang memakai kimono dan sosok yang memakai jaket mungkin sedikit agak meyakinkan, karena salah satunya tidak begitu berekspresi dan satu begitu suka mengejeknya. Tapi untuk sosok yang memakai Sweater ia tidak terlalu begitu yakin.

"Aku mewakili sikap terbuka dari Sasuke. Sikap yang tidak segan untuk mengatakan sesuatu yang sebenarnya, bahkan jika itu menyakiti orang tersebut. Mengekspresikan secara langsung apabila aku tidak menyukai atau menyukai sesuatu. Sedangkan si Muka datar, seperti julukan yang kuberikan itu, dia tidak terlalu banyak memiliki ekspresi, tidak bisa menunjukkan apa yang ia rasakan melalui mimik wajah, dan juga... terkadang menahan perasaan yang ia miliki karena takut akan menerima penolakan dan rasa tidak suka . Contohnya seperti pagi tadi, saat aku meraba perutmu." Wajah Naruto memerah mendengar kata-kata terakhir. Entah kenapa tangannya terasa gatal untuk menampar mulut Sasuke. "Dia hanya menghentikan tanganku dan menyuruhmu untuk segera memakai pakaian. Jika aku menjadi dia mungkin aku akan menyingkirkan orang itu darimu, lalu mengancamnya dan mengatakan bahwa kau itu milikku." Sasuke mendengus, mencemooh sosok berkimono. "Hah, bukankah dia terlihat seperti pengecut."

"Bukankah kalian sosok yang sama, jadi kurasa tidak perlu bersikap berlebihan seperti itu."

"Tapi bagaimana jika itu orang lain?"

Naruto bungkam, ia tidak tahu harus menjawab seperti apa. Otaknya terasa membeku seketika hingga ia tak mampu berpikir.

"Haah... kurasa bukan suatu hal yang mengherankan kenapa kami berdua saling tidak menyukai satu sama lain. Sikap kami terlalu berlawanan. Jika hal ini dimasukkan pada keadaan saat tubuh kami masih satu, maka hal itu akan seperti keadaan saat aku mencoba menunjukkan kasih sayang yang kumiliki untukmu melalui tindakan, namun perasaan takut dalam hatiku yang berpikir kau mungkin tidak akan menyukainya membuatku mengurungkan niat."

Setelah penjelasan yang panjang itu suasana diantara mereka hening untuk sesaat, namun Naruto kembali melanjutkan percakapan.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan sosok yang satunya. Aku tidak melihat sebuah ciri khas dari Sasuke yang semula ada pada dirinya."

Sasuke mengangkat salah satu alisnya dan tersenyum lucu mendengar kalimat terakhir dari Naruto. "Pfth... haha... hahaha..." Naruto memandang heran, apakah ada yang salah dengan yang ia ucapkan tadi.

"Kau mungkin akan merasa lucu saat mendengar tentang dirinya. Tapi bukankah menurutmu dia merupakan sosok yang pengertian. Dia mengantarkan sarung tangan dan syal untukmu, membantu membawa barang belanjaan, dan bahkan memberikan sarung tangan miliknya pada orang lain, sehingga kalian harus pulang dengan salah satu tangan agak dingin."

Jika Naruto pikir-pikir Sasuke yang semula juga memiliki sifat pengertian, dia bahkan dulu rela melakukan sesuatu yang tidak ada kaitannya dengan misi dan membantu dirinya.

"Tapi..." Sasuke kembali melanjutkan, dan kini perhatian Naruto tertuju penuh padanya karena ingin mendengar lebih banyak mengenai diri Sasuke yang selama ini bersama dirinya. "Aku yakin, hal paling mengejutkan untukmu adalah mengenai sifat mudah gugup dan rasa malu yang dimilikinya. Sebenarnya ini adalah rahasia yang ingin kusimpan sendiri. Tapi sekarang aku ingin kau mengetahui, mengenal lebih baik, dan menerima semua yang ada pada diriku." Sasuke menghela napas panjang sebelum kembali berucap. "Sosok itu sebenarnya mewakili perasaan yang selama ini selalu kusembunyikan. Naruto, saat kau mencoba memperlakukanku penuh perhatian dan juga saat kau menunjukkan rasa cintamu melalui tindakan, aku merasa kalau otakku berhenti dan wajahku memanas. Aku merasa senang namun aku tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Aku ingin membalas perlakuanmu dengan hal serupa dan mengatakan kalau aku mencintaimu, namun aku selalu berakhir dengan mengacaukannya. Kata-kata yang awalnya tersusun di dalam kepalaku sebagai kalimat yang menyampaikan kasih sayang, dan karena kegugupan yang kurasakan berakhir dengan keluar sebagai kalimat ejekan dan olokkan yang pasti membuatmu kesal. Tindakan itu membuatku terlihat menyedihkan, aku sama sekali tidak bisa memperlakukanmu dengan baik. Bukankah menurutmu ini sungguh lucu, Uchiha Sasuke yang terkenal dengan tampang stoic dan sikap dinginnya ternyata bisa menjadi salah tingkah saat menerima perlakuan seperti itu darimu."

"Aku tidak merasa seperti itu." Naruto berucap tegas, iris safirnya menatap lekat pada sepasang mata hitam Sasuke. "Justru aku merasa senang dengan hal itu. Apa kau tahu, dari dulu aku selalu ragu dan bertanya-tanya apakah kau benar-benar menyukaiku, dan pernahkah kau merasakan hal yang sama seperti yang kurasakan saat aku bersamamu. Kalimat-kalimat itu selalu berada dalam otakku dan membuat takut. Tapi..."

Senyum mengembang di wajah Naruto, di sudut matanya terlihat air mata yang menggenang, namun itu bukanlah air mata kesedihan, melainkan sebuah genangan air mata yang mewakili kebahagiaan. Kedua buah tangan berkulit tan menumpuk di atas tangan Sasuke dan menggenggamnya dengan erat.

"Tapi aku mengenalmu, Sasuke. Kau adalah orang yang selalu menjaga harga dirimu, tidak pernah ingin terlihat memalukan di depan orang lain, menyembunyikan perasaanmu. Kau adalah orang yang seperti itu. Dan karena sifat yang kau miliki itu, aku mencoba menyakinkan diriku bahwa kau memang menyukaiku dan hanya saja tidak ingin menunjukkannya padaku. Dan karena sekarang kau telah mengatakannya padaku, aku tidak akan ragu lagi."

Angin terus bertiup dan butiran saljupun tak henti-hentinya untuk jatuh di atas tubuh mereka, namun entah kenapa tangan Naruto yang menggenggam miliknya tetap terasa hangat. Senyum layaknya bulan sabit terukir di wajah putih pucat Sasuke. Tangannya yang lain terulur menuju wajah Naruto dan mendaratkan sebuah jentikan di kening pemuda pirang. Naruto otomatis menyentuh keningnya dan meringis kesakitan. Hancur sudah suasana romantis diantara mereka.

"Dasar _Dobe_ , berani-beraninya kau meragukan perasaanku. Jika aku memang tidak menyukaimu lalu untuk apa aku harus sering ke rumahmu hanya untuk memasak sesuatu dan memastikan kau tidak sering makan ramen, membiarkan kau memelukku bahkan menciumku. Jika aku tidak menyukaimu, maka aku tidak akan mau menerima semua hal itu." Tangan putih menyentuh kening Naruto tepat dimana ruam merah terlihat akibat jentikan sebelum. Ia menggosok-gosoknya dengan ibu jari, berharap akan sedikit mengurangi rasa sakit di sana. "Oleh karena itu, mulai sekarang kau tidak boleh meragukan diriku lagi, jangan pernah. Bahkan meskipun aku mengejek, membentak, atau menyakitimu seperti ini, kau sama sekali tidak boleh meragukanku. Apa kau mengerti?"

Kepala dengan helaian rambut pirang itu mengangguk pelan. "Tapi," Naruto menghentikan tangan Sasuke yang berada di keningnya dan menatap dengan wajah cemberut pada keturunan Uchiha tersebut. "Apa maksudmu dengan mengejek, membentak, dan menyakitiku? Apa kau berniat akan tetap melakukan itu padaku? Aku ini pacarmu Sasuke, dan bisa-bisanya kau memperlakukanku seperti itu!" dan dimulailah drama Naruto. dengan sikap layak seorang istri yang dianiaya serta air mata buayanya ia bertingkah di depan Sasuke. "Ah... sebenarnya kesalahan apa yang kulakukan dulu sehingga harus menerima kutukan untuk mencintai seorang laki-laki dengan sikap dingin, ekspresi wajah yang sebelas dua belas dengan patung para Hokage, dan kelakuannya yang agak _Tsundere_."

Urat kekesalan muncul di kening Sasuke, entah kenapa melihat tingkah konyol Naruto sekarang membuatnya ingin memukul kepala pirang itu.

"Ah... tidak bisakah kau berhenti mengejek dan bersikap kasar padaku? Jika itu dua sosok dirimu yang lain pasti mereka tidak akan seperti itu dan memperlakukanku dengan baik." Naruto terus melanjutkan ucapannya dan tidak terlalu memperhatikan ekspresi Sasuke yang berubah kaku ketika mendengar kalimat Naruto barusan. "Kalau kau berhenti mengejekku dan berperilaku baik, aku mungkin juga tidak akan sering merasa kesal padamu."

"Naruto, aku ingin bertanya sesuatu padamu."

Naruto menghentikan tingkah konyolnya. Suara Sasuke yang mengalun begitu dalam dan tenang membuatnya tidak tega untuk mengabaikan kalimat yang keluar dari celah bibir pemuda raven itu.

"Seandainya saja tubuh kami tidak kembali seperti semula dan akan terus seperti ini untuk selamanya. Dan jika kau diminta untuk memilih salah satu dari kami yang paling kau sukai, maka siapa yang akan kau pilih?" mata onyx itu menyorot tajam dengan wajah seriusnya, namun entah kenapa ada nada sarat dengan kesedihan terselip diantara kalimat yang diucapkannya. Atmosfer diantara keduanya pun berubah menjadi tidak nyaman.

"A-apa yang kau katakan Sasuke. Bukankah Tsunade Baa-chan bilang kalau _jutsu_ itu akan menghilang."

"Tapi waktunya tidak bisa dipastikan, bukan? Dan bagaimana jika sampai aku mati ternyata _jutsu_ ini tetap tidak menghilang?"

Naruto terdiam. Isi otaknya penuh dengan pertanyaan Sasuke. Ia tidak mengerti, kenapa tiba-tiba Sasuke menanyakan sesuatu seperti itu. Kenapa ia diminta untuk memilih salah satu diantara mereka. Dan jika ia menjawab pertanyaan itu, apakah tidak menimbulkan masalah? Lalu akan seperti apa reaksi yang diberikan Sasuke.

Hening yang mencekik mendominasi kedua sosok itu. Paduan cantik dari cahaya lampion dan hujan salju sama sekali tidak mencairkan suasana canggung antara keduanya. Naruto masih tidak bicara sama sekali, sedangkan Sasuke termenung dalam pikirannya sendiri. Pemuda dengan helaian rambut raven itu sebenarnya sama sekali tidak berniat untuk melontarkan pertanyaan tersebut. Ia juga tidak mengerti, kenapa setelah mendengar ucapan Naruto sebelumnya, ia menjadi sedikit emosi. Otaknya seakan bekerja sendiri dan menghasilkan pikiran-pikiran buruk. Menganggap seakan-akan keberandaannya...

 _T_ _idak diinginkan Naruto._

"Sudahlah, kau tidak usah menanggapi pertanyaanku dengan serius." Tangan milik Sasuke mengusap kasar rambut Naruto hingga menyadarkan pemuda pirang itu dari lautan pikiran. "Dan sebaiknya kita segera pulang, malam sudah semakin larut dan udara juga semakin dingin."

Sepasang safir yang sedari tadi menghindari tatapan Sasuke langsung menatap protes mendengar ajakan pulang pemuda keturunan Uchiha itu. "Ehhh... tapi aku masih ingin berada disini."

Kepala dengan rambut raven itu menggeleng-geleng. "Tidak, tidak. Aku tidak ingin berakhir diomeli karena membuatmu menjadi sakit besok. Lagipula jika kau memang suka sesuatu seperti ini, kalau aku ada kesempatan, aku akan membuatkannya untukmu lagi nanti."

"Eh? Benarkah? Benarkah?" Kedua mata berwarna safir itu melebar dengan penuh harap, senyum kegembiraan terukir di wajahnya. Dalam sekejap ia sudah melupakan pertanyaan yang diajukan Sasuke yang membuat otaknya berpikir keras.

"Hn."

Senyum itu berubah menjadi cengiran lebar, tanpa ditahan lagi ia berteriak dengan keras. "Yeeeyy... terima kasih Sasuke." Naruto menubrukkan tubuh Sasuke, melingkarkan tangan di leher Sasuke, dan memeluknya dengan erat.

"Hn. Ayo turun!"

Naruto melepaskan pelukannya. Bersama-sama mereka turun dari batang pohon itu dengan cara melompat. Kedua mendarat dengan baik, tumpukkan salju di tanah membentuk jejak akibat tekanan dari kedua pasang kaki yang melangkah. Sasuke berjalan lebih dulu sedangkan Naruto berada di belakang mengikuti. Namun belum jauh melangkah dari pohon yang mereka tempati sebelumnya kedua kaki Sasuke tiba-tiba berhenti, tubuhnya berbalik untuk menghadap Naruto.

"Oh, _Dobe_. Ada satu hal yang kulupakan."

Sepasang safir memutar jengah ketika mendengar sebutan untuknya. "Memangnya apa yang kau lupakan?"

Sasuke maju selangkah mendekati Naruto, jarak wajahnya dengan Naruto terlihat cukup dekat. Sepasang bola mata safir pun melebar dalam keterkejutan.

"Dengar ini baik-baik, mungkin ini akan menjadi pertama kalinya aku yang memulainya lebih dulu. Ah! Tunggu, tunggu. Bukankah aku juga melakukannya kemarin malam. Tapi karena itu untuk ucapan selamat malam kukira itu tidak usah dihitung."

Raut kebingungan terlihat di wajah Naruto, ia tidak mengerti dengan maksud sebenarnya pemuda raven itu. Apa hal yang dilupakannya? Lalu pertama kali, kemarin malam, dan ucapan selamat tidur itu apa?

Tangan hangat milik Sasuke menyentuh wajah Naruto, sepasang raven menatap lekat pada bola mata dengan warna safir. Jantung Naruto mulai berdetak dengan tidak tenang, matanya semakin terbuka melebar melihat jarak wajah Sasuke yang begitu dekat dengan wajahnya. Tatapan mata itu entah kenapa membuat tubuhnya terdiam kaku. Ia bisa merasakan kalau darahnya berkumpul disekitar wajahnya, menimbulkan sebuah semu merah di sana dan juga panas yang terasa olehnya.

"Naruto, kuharap kau mengingat kejadian ini baik-baik."

Suara Sasuke terdengar samar-samar di telinga Naruto, ia tidak bisa mendengar semuanya dengan jelas. Fokusnya kini hanya pada wajah Sasuke yang semakin dekat dengan wajahnya. Bibir Sasuke menyentuh miliknya. Panas di wajah Naruto semakin meningkat. Di tengah hujan salju yang turun dan suasana hening di sekitar jantung Naruto berdetak dengan nyaring dan kencang, bahkan ia bisa pastikan kalau Sasuke bisa mendengar detak jantungnya yang berpacu dengan cepat.

Jadi inikah yang dimaksud Sasuke tadi. ini memang bisa dibilang pertama kalinya Sasuke yang mulai menciumnya lebih dulu. Ciuman ini mungkin terasa dingin karena cuaca yang membekukan bibir mereka, namun entah kenapa menimbulkan rasa hangat di rongga dadanya.

Sentuhan di bibir itu perlahan menghilang. Dua sosok itu saling tatap satu sama lain dengan wajah yang masing-masing memerah. Tidak ingin wajah memalukannya dilihat, Sasuke membalikkan tubuhnya dan menyeret Naruto.

"Ayo pulang!"

Naruto hanya diam menurut, iapun tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukan dikondisi yang canggung ini.

 **.**

 **.**

Sesampainya di rumah Naruto langsung berganti dengan pakaian yang lebih hangat, duduk bersila di lantai kamar dengan selimut tebal di tubuhnya dan ditemani secangkir coklat panas yang dibuatkan khusus oleh sosok berpakaian Kimono. Dari balik jendela kamar yang memperlihatkan suasana di luar, Naruto bisa melihat salju turun dengan lebat disertai angin kencang. Atap dan jendela sesekali terdengar bergetar pelan saat diterpa angin.

Beruntung mereka berdua sampai di rumah tepat sebelum cuaca bertambah buruk, jika saja mereka terlambat beberapa menit mungkin mereka akan terjebak dalam badai di luar sana. Naruto menjadi terpikir dengan pohon yang mereka kunjungi tadi. Dengan cuaca yang begitu buruk seperti ini pasti lampion dan lampu kecil yang ada di pohon itu sudah rusak, padahal ia sangat suka tempat itu. Jika besok pagi cuaca sudah membaik mungkin ia bisa mencoba menjenguk tempat itu.

Ah... Dan sialnya karena memikirkan pohon itu mau tidak mau Naruto pun jadi teringat kembali dengan pertanyaan Sasuke.

' _Jika kau diminta untuk memilih salah satu dari kami yang paling kau sukai, maka siapa yang akan kau pilih?'_

Kalimat itu kembali berdengung dalam otak disertai ekspresi yang digunakan Sasuke waktu itu. Ekspresi Sasuke waktu itu entah kenapa terlihat menyedih untuknya, sosok itu seakan-akan menyimpan sebuah kekhawatiran yang tidak ingin ia tunjukkan.

Naruto mengeratkan genggamannya pada selimut. Dadanya tiba-tiba saja terasa begitu sakit saat suara Sasuke waktu itu terbayang jelas di otaknya. Ia tidak akan pernah menyukai nada suara Sasuke yang seperti itu dan tidak akan pernah mau untuk mendengarnya lagi. Nada suara itu penuh dengan kesedihan, ketakutan, dan kekhawatiran. Membuat hatinya seakan-akan teriris mendengar setiap kata yang keluar.

"Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan, Naruto?"

Kepala berambut pirang itu menoleh, tepat di depan pintu kamar sana ketiga sosok berwajah mirip itu berdiri. Kepalanya menggeleng menanggapi pertanyaan pria berpakaian kimono.

"Bukan apa-apa."

Tiga sosok mendekat, mereka memposisikan diri masing-masing duduk di dekat Naruto. Satu berada di belakangnya, mencoba menyampirkan kembali selimut yang terlihat melorot dari bahunya, dan sisanya berada di kanan dan kirinya.

"Otakmu itu tidak dirancang untuk digunakan berpikir, jadi jangan kau paksakan untuk memikirkan hal yang rumit." Sasuke berjaket hitam yang berada di sebelah kanannya berucap, secara seenaknya ia mendaratkan kepala berhiaskan helaian rambut raven miliknya di atas paha Naruto yang bersila dan menjadikannya sebuah bantal dadakan. Kedua pasang kelopak matanya menutup, berusaha menidurkan diri dalam pangkuan Naruto.

Naruto mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal, ia ingin sekali memberikan sebuah pukulan pada kepala yang seenaknya menjadinya bantal, namun ia terlalu enggan untuk mengeluarkan tangannya dari balik selimutnya yang hangat.

"Naruto- _san,_ jika kau ada masalah cerita saja pada kami. Tidak usah untuk memendamnya sendiri." sosok berpakaian sweater yang berada di samping kirinya tersenyum lembut. Senyuman itu berhasil menenangkan hati Naruto yang merasa kesal. Naruto pun balas tersenyum untuk menyakinkan bahwa ia baik-baik saja.

"Um... Naruto- _san._ " sosok Sasuke bersweater itu kembali berucap, Naruto menyahut dengan menggumam kecil. Kedua tangan berkulit putih saling menggenggam erat, tingkahnya terlihat agak gugup dengan sepasang mata menatap ke bawah dan pipi yang terlihat sedikit bersemu merah. "Bolehkah... Aku meletakkan kepalaku di bahumu?"

Naruto tercengang. Apakah ia salah dengar, atau memang sosok di sebelah kirinya ini sedang meminta **izin** untuk menyandarkan kepala di bahunya. Memangnya seberapa sopannya laki-laki ini hingga harus meminta izin seperti itu pada pacarnya sendiri?

Naruto masih tercengang dengan mulut sedikit terbuka, hingga kemudian ia kembali tersadar setelah dipanggil oleh sosok Sasuke itu.

"A... Um... Kurasa tidak apa-apa. Aku tidak masalah sama sekali." jawab Naruto dengan suara pelan.

Senyum mengembang di wajah pemuda keturunan Uchiha itu. Ia mengucapkan terima kasih dan tanpa ragu meletakkan kepalanya di bahu Naruto.

"Ah... Seperti yang kupikirkan, ternyata di samping Naruto- _san_ hangat dan nyaman."

Kalimat itu meluncur mulus tanpa beban. Ia hanya terus tersenyum sambil menyamankan posisinya, tidak tahu bahwa kalimatnya barusan begitu berdampak besar bagi Sang Pemuda Uzumaki yang saat ini wajahnya mulai merah.

Naruto hanya bisa terduduk kaku. Wajahnya benar-benar terasa panas, bahkan mungkin suhu ruangan yang cukup dingin tidak akan terasa lagi di kulit wajahnya. Naruto terlalu fokus pada dirinya hingga tidak menyadari sosok di belakangnya yang menatapnya dalam diam. Sosok berkimono itu duduk di belakang, lalu dengan tiba-tiba menyenderkan tubuh pada Naruto dengan posisi miring. Kedua matanya setengah terpejam, namun mulutnya menggumam dengan pelan.

"Jika berkumpul seperti ini rasa seperti sekelompok pinguin."

Naruto sedikit terkejut dengan beban di tubuhnya yang bertambah. Suara itu terdengar begitu kecil, namun Naruto masih bisa mendengarnya. Walaupun begitu ia hanya bisa mengernyitkan sepasang alis karena heran mendengar kalimat tersebut.

 _Memangnya ada dengan pinguin?_

Ah, tunggu. Sepertinya sekarang ia bisa sedikit mengerti. Pinguin selalu berkumpul satu sama lain untuk bisa menghangatkan diri, bukan? Tolong jangan tanya darimana dia tahu hal itu. Walaupun ia tidak pernah melihat pinguin secara langsung, setidaknya selembar kertas usang yang ia temukan di perpustakaan saat menemani Sakura, dengan gambar makhluk serupa burung namun tidak bisa terbang di atas kertas itu sudah cukup untuknya bisa membayangkan seperti apa hewan bernama pinguin ini.

Beban di belakang tubuhnya tiba-tiba semakin bertambah, sosok Sasuke berkimono itu tidaklah lagi menumpukan sebagian berat badannya, melainkan menyandarkan seluruh berat tubuhnya pada punggung Naruto. Napas tenang nan teratur sedikit terdengar dari laki-laki tersebut disertai dengan kedua matanya yang juga tertutup, menandakan bahwa ia sedang tertidur.

Kamar itu terasa begitu hening hingga Naruto harus mengalihkan pandangan pada dua sosok lain yang ternyata juga tertidur pulas.

Pemuda berambut pirang itu tersenyum kecil melihat ekspresi tenang di wajah keduanya. Sepasang safir menatap jam yang bergantung di dinding, suara detiknya terdengar begitu jelas dalam ruangan yang sunyi ini. Jarum panjang dan pendek pada jam itu menunjukkan jam delapan lewat, ini tentu belum waktunya untuk tidur. Tapi sepertinya hari ini begitu melelahkan bagi mereka, hingga mereka semua tertidur dengan begitu cepat.

Pergerakan pelan dirasakan Naruto di bahu kirinya, sosok berpakaian sweater itu terlihat mencari posisi nyaman untuk meletakkan kepalanya namun yang ada kepala berambut raven itu hampir tergelincir dari bahu Naruto. Naruto dengan sigap menangkap kepala itu agar tidak terjatuh dan meletakkan kembali kebahunya. Ia tersenyum geli melihat kejadian tersebut.

Dari balik jendela, salju masih turun dengan begitu lebat, sama sekali tidak ada tanda-tanda akan segera mereda. Suhu dalam kamar itu mulai turun, bahkan keadaan secangkir coklat panas yang sempat terabaikan kini mulai mendingin, padahal Naruto baru meminumnya sedikit.

Ah! Tapi rasanya dia tidak memerlukan coklat panas itu lagi. Karena...

Dia memiliki mereka. Ia sudah memiliki Sasuke. Baginya, suhu tubuh Sasuke yang menembus lapisan pakaian dan menyentuh kulitnya terasa lebih hangat dan nyaman daripada secangkir coklat panas. Kehangatan yang terasa di permukaan kulitnya, lalu menembus hingga ke darah yang mengalir dan berakhir menuju jantungnya. Semuanya terasa begitu menyenangkan. Dadanya berdebar-debar kencang dan ia tidak henti-hentinya tersenyum lebar.

 _Semua ini berkat Sasuke._

 **.**

 **.**

Pagi menjelang dengan begitu cepat, langit di luar terlihat begitu cukup cerah walaupun masih ada sisa-sisa awan kelabu pembawa badai tadi malam. Sinar matahari yang berhasil menembus celah awan menyinari jendela kamar Naruto dan mengusik sepasang bola mata safir yang bersembunyi dibalik kelopak mata berkulit tan. Tubuh berselimut itu menggeliat, ia mengerjap-ngerjapkan kelopak matanya yang terasa silau saat terkena sinar matahari. Ia bangkit dari kasurnya dan baru ia sadari di salah satu ruang kosong di kasurnya terbaring sesosok tubuh terbungkus selimut. Rambut hitam milik sosok itu mencuat dari balik selimut.

Naruto diam terpaku, bertanya-tanya siapa gerangan sosok Sasuke yang berani tidur di kasurnya ini. Tergerak oleh rasa penasaran tangan Naruto bergerak membuka sedikit selimut yang menutupi kepala.

Wajah tenang dengan kelopak mata yang masih tertutup terpampang di wajah putih itu. Naruto terdiam sesaat hanya untuk memandang wajah tidur laki-laki di depannya. Dari wajah yang terlihat tidur dengan nyenyak itu Naruto beralih menatap telinga kiri Sasuke yang tidak terpasang anting. Yang berarti orang yang tidur di kasurnya ini bukanlah sosok Sasuke yang bermulut pedas itu.

Tangan Naruto kembali menarik selimut itu hingga sebatas dada dan menemukan bahwa tubuh itu tidaklah memakai kimono maupun sweater, tapi hanya mengenakan kaos berlengan pendek berwarna biru. Itu adalah pakaian yang dikenakan Sasuke sebelum dia terkena efek _jutsu_.

Sepasang alis pirang mengeryit memikirkan sesuatu.

 _Apakah Sasuke sudah kembali seperti semula?_

Mencoba memastikan pemikiran yang melintas di dalam otaknya, Naruto memanggil dan menepuk-nepuk pelan pipi Sasuke agar orang itu terbangun. Setelah beberapa saat kemudian usaha Narutopun berhasil membangunkan Sasuke.

Kelopak mata milik Sasuke perlahan terbuka karena terusik oleh ulah Naruto. Dengan tubuh yang masih berbaring di kasur ia bertanya pada Naruto dengan suara serak khas bangun tidur.

"Ada apa kau membangunkanku, Naruto?"

"Sasuke, kau benar-benar Sasuke yang asli, kan?"

Alis hitam itu menukik dalam kebingungan, dia baru saja bangun dari tidur dengan pikiran kosong yang melayang-layang dan dia sudah langsung diberikan pertanyaan aneh seperti itu. "Apa maksudmu? Ini memang aku. Apa kau bermimpi ada seseorang yang menyamar menjadi diriku, sehingga kau menanyakan sesuatu yang konyol sepagi ini."

"Tidak, tidak, bukan begitu. Apa kau tidak ingat, dimalam saat aku pulang kau mempraktekkan _Jutsu_ yang aneh dan akhirnya kau berubah menjadi tiga sosok yang berbeda!" Naruto berucap dengan cukup keras, ia berusaha untuk mengembalikan ingatan Sasuke mengenai hari-hari sebelumnya.

Dibawah kesadaran yang sebagian masih melayang-layang karena baru bangun tidur, Sasuke mengingat-ingat kejadian dua malam lalu. Kepalanya terasa sedikit sakit saat mencoba mengingatnya, namun samar-samar ia bisa ingat dengan kejadian waktu itu. Dimulai saat ia membaca gulungan itu, lalu asap yang muncul, setelahnya ia tidak bisa mengingat dengan jelas. Ia bisa melihat sosok yang berwajah mirip dengannya. Dua? tiga? Ah... ia tidak yakin ada berapa. Otaknya terasa sakit saat ia mencoba memperjelas ingatnya itu.

"Kurasa aku sedikit bisa mengingatnya, tapi tidak begitu jelas. Ingatanku seakan-akan tercampur menjadi satu." Kepala Sasuke berdenyut sakit secara tiba-tiba. Semua kejadian yang terekam dalam otaknya sejak hari itu sampai sekarang melesak masuk secara bersamaan, hal itu tentu saja membuatnya mengalami pusing mendadak.

Naruto menatap khawatir pada Sasuke yang menahan sakit di kepalanya. "Mungkin ini karena efek dari jutsu itu, kau berubah menjadi tiga orang, dan saat tubuhmu kembali seperti semula mungkin saja ingatan dari ketiga orang itu menumpuk menjadi satu. Kau tidak perlu memaksakan dirimu untuk mengingat semua kejadian itu."

Sasuke menerima saran Naruto, ia mencoba untuk tidak memaksakan diri mengingat semua memori kejadian yang masuk dalam otaknya. Nyeri di kepalanya mulai mereda, ia akhirnya bisa sedikit rileks. Namun ia tersentak kaget ketika Naruto menghempaskan diri ketubuhnya yang masih berbaring di kasur. Pemuda berambut pirang itu memeluknya dengan erat sekaligus berbisik kecil,

"Sasukeee~ akhirnya kau kembali seperti semula. Aku senang sekali."

Bisikan itu mengalun dengan nada manja di dekat telinga Sasuke. Kedua tangannya bergerak untuk memberikan pelukan juga pada Naruto yang masih berada di atas tubuhnya.

"Memangnya ada sesuatu yang buruk terjadi saat aku berada dalam efek jutsu itu, sehingga kau senang sekali saat aku kembali seperti semula?"

"Tidak, itu bukan sesuatu yang buruk, malah itu sebenarnya itu kejadian yang menyenangkan untukku. Yah... walaupun ada juga kejadian yang membuatku shock." Naruto tersenyum kecil ketika mengingat salah satu sosok Sasuke yang memanggilnya dengan embel-embel ' _San_ _'_. "Aku hanya tidak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan padamu jika kau terus seperti itu untuk waktu yang cukup lama. Dan juga pertanyaan yang kau berikan tadi malam benar-benar menggangguku."

Raut kebingungan terlihat di wajah Sasuke, ia sama sekali tidak ingat pertanyaan apa yang dimaksudkan Naruto.

"Jika aku disuruh memilih, maka siapa yang akan aku pilih? Aku mencoba mencari jawaban dari pertanyaan itu sepanjang malam. Tapi sekarang aku sudah tahu jawabannya."

Naruto mengangkat kepalanya, namun tangannya masih memeluk erat tubuh laki-laki di bawahnya. Sebuah senyum lembut ia tujukan pada Sasuke.

"Aku tidak bisa memilih."

"Itu adalah jawabanku. Aku mencintaimu, aku mencintai semua bagian dari dirimu, bahkan juga kekuranganmu; Sasuke yang tidak tahu caranya menunjukkan sikap romantis, Sasuke yang menyembunyikan perasaannya, dan Sasuke yang selalu berucap kasar. Jika cinta memang bisa memilih, maka pasti sudah lama aku akan mencari orang yang lebih baik dari dirimu. Tapi, karena kenyataannya adalah sebaliknya, maka aku menerima semua kebaikan dan keburukanmu. Bagiku seperti apapun Sasuke, aku akan tetap mencintaimu. Karena aku hanya menginginkan Sasuke, tidak peduli bagaimanapun dia."

Sepasang mata berwarna onyx itu masih bisa melihat senyum lembut yang Naruto ditujukan padanya. Perlahan-lahan Sasuke bisa merasakan wajahnya mulai terasa panas dan bersemu merah. Untuk kesekian kalinya sejak Naruto mengajaknya menjadi sepasang kekasih, Sasuke bisa merasakan detak jantungnya berpacu dengan cepat. Naruto memang sering mengatakan kata-kata cinta padanya, dan itu secara diam-diam membuatnya merasa senang. Namun kali ini terasa berbeda, bukan berbeda dalam artian yang jauh. Ia tidak tahu bagaimana menggambarkan perasaan ini. Ia tidak tahu kata apa yang bisa menyiratkan kegembiraannya yang begitu besar ini saat mendengar kata-kata tulus Naruto.

Sasuke menggigit pelan bibir bagian dalamnya dengan wajah yang sepenuhnya memerah. Ia benar-benar malu dengan dirinya sendiri, kali ini ia kembali membiarkan Naruto lebih dulu mengeluarkan kata-kata seperti itu. Kenapa dia tidak bisa menjadi yang pertama mengucapkannya?

Sasuke menarik Naruto kedalam pelukannya secara tiba-tiba, laki-laki berambut pirang itu sedikit terkejut dengan gerakan yang tiba-tiba itu. Wajah Naruto menyentuh dada Sasuke, ia bisa mendengar detak jantung pria itu yang begitu cepat.

"Maafkan aku. Aku yakin pasti berat untukmu mencintai orang sepertiku. Dari awal, kau yang selalu berinsiatif lebih dulu dalam hubungan kita, dan aku hanya diam atau menolak."

Naruto menggeleng pelan dalam pelukan Sasuke, "Itu tidak benar. Bukankah sudah ku bilang, kalau aku tidak mempermasalahkannya. Selama aku mencintaimu dan kau juga mencintaiku, itu semua sudah lebih dari cukup."

Sasuke terdiam, kali ini ia benar-benar tidak tahu harus apa lagi. Hanya bermodal insting hatinya dan tanpa campur tangan pikiran, tangannya menyentuh wajah Naruto yang berada di atas dada, meminta Naruto untuk mengangkat kepala dan menatapnya.

Senyum indah tercipta di wajah putih itu, Naruto bahkan terpana menatap wajah yang jarang menampilkan ekspresi tersebut. "Terima kasih. Dan..." Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya pada Naruto, entah kenapa ia bisa begitu jelas mendengar hembusan napas pemuda itu, dan matanya hanya bisa fokus pada sepasang bola mata safir yang menatapnya begitu hangat. Sasuke semakin mendekat, ia mendaratkan sebuah ciuman singkat di pipi laki-laki itu.

"Aku juga mencintaimu." bisiknya pelan di samping telinga Naruto, tepat setelah ia memberikan ciuman di pipinya.

Kedua belah pipi tan perlahan memerah. Detak jantung Naruto berdetak cepat seirama dengan milik Sasuke. Mendengar kata-kata romantis yang jarang keluar dari mulut Sasuke tentulah membuat Naruto senang tak terhingga. Naruto mengeratkan pelukkannya pada tubuh hangat Sasuke.

Walaupun di luar sana angin masih berhembus, walaupun semua yang ada di balik dinding membeku oleh musim dingin. Dua tubuh di balik selimut mendekap erat satu sama lain, memberi kehangatan yang mungkin tidak akan bisa diberikan oleh yang lain. Saling menunjukkan perasaan mereka melalui eratnya pelukan yang mereka terima. Dan menunjukkan pada dunia, bahwa ada sebuah kisah cinta yang begitu hangat layaknya musim panas di tengah-tengah musim dingin ini.

The End

 **.**

 **.**

Balasan review!

aka-chan : Iyaaa! Mereka semua memang manis . tapi aku paling suka sama yang pake sweater, tingkahnya agak-agak polos jadinya lucu. Haha... Maafnya Sasuke kamu kujadi'in kayak gitu.

sekaina : Supaya nggak rebutan lagi nanti Sasukenya satu-satu dikasih bunshin Naruto, kalau mau kasih sepuluh masing-masing juga bisa, nanti biar puas XD

w : Naruto dapat satu Sasuke aja udah klepek-klepek, kalo dapat dua lagi udah terbang kelangit ketujuh tuh. Naruto kalo udah terbang balik, yaaa, nanti dicari'in Sasuke, loh. :D

Chichi123 : OMG! Khayalan rated M! XD Sayangnya nggak bisa bikin adegan mesem-mesum, jadi silahkan khayalkan sendiri untuk kepuasan pribadi XP #plak tapi kalo ada orang yang bisa, boleh aku request? Hehehe... #peace

abiesevensnl : Yang fic Naruto-nii, ya? Aduh, gimana ya... -.-a Hm... Ficnya bakal dilanjut, kok. Yah, cuma nggak dalam waktu dekat ini. Yang chapter selanjutnya sebenarnya sudah ada sebagian diketik, cuman cara penyampaian ceritanya beda banget sama chapter yang sebelum-sebelumnya waktu aku baca ulang. Dan takutnya kalo dipaksain lanjut malah jadi aneh kesannya ;( Sampai sekarang aku lagi usahain gimana caranya supaya cara penulisannya bisa kayak chapter sebelumnya. Jadi intinya bersabar aja dulu deh, ya :)

A/n : Akhirnya selesai juga. Ya! Terima kasih buat semua yang udah review, follow, fav, dan juga yang sudah bersedia membaca. Padahal pengennya jadi fic oneshot, tapi malah panjang banget wordnya. -_-


End file.
